Adventures at Summer Camp, Sort of
by DahliaxBell
Summary: Well, the Prof and Big Daddy Mags have sent their crews to a two week summer camp...oh...and did I mention they have to get along? Oh goodness..The Pranks...THE HORROR! AHHH!
1. Disclaimer

A.N (Disclaimer)

MUAHAHAHAHA! I'm BAAAAACK! Okay, so I've always been here...ANYWAY....this fic had been inspired by the oh so funny ass episode of Survival of the Fittest....HOWEVER:

For one: I don't own any of this...*that shit stan lee...lucky asshole*

TWO: Everyone's still in High school, *Hence, Jean, Scott, Rogue*, and also, I've added *of course* Psylocke (Elizabeth), and Captain Britain (Brian) to mah fics....they're twins by the way...

THREE: I've also placed Gambit in his place....hehehe.....I'm evil; I've placed him with the X Men where he belongs anyway; As well as Colossus, AKA Peter (I've spelt it the American way, cuz the whole PIOTR thing drives me nuts) 

FOUR: This is all intended to be humorous..If ya don't find it funny, go ahead and flame it all you want, till you burn your computer to a crisp, so you can't even write anymore *MUAHAHAHA!*

AND! FIVE!: I'm including Pyro as a teen, cuz he's just too much fun....way too much fun ta play with....oh man....that insane laugh...anyways....before I go nuts.....here's the line up:

It's boys against girls at *summer camp* whoops! Charles sent his crew to summer camp in an effort for them to all get along; ON THEIR OWN....anyways....AND also, Mags decided to send HIS boys and *girl* to summer camp too.....oh oh.....yup....FUNNY ass trouble brewing? I think so...And...is the *camera* plague back? DUM DUM DUM DUM!!

Lineup is:

 The Chicas:

(X Girls *major X rated girls if ya ask me* HEHEHE)

Rogue

Jean

Elizabeth

Kitty

Tabby (tabitha, duh!)

Amara

(Brotherhood):

Wanda

(Human? Maybe):

Amanda (I'll explain why she's there later in the story)

Taryn (stupid whore LOL)

The Homeys:

(Brotherhood/Acolytes):

Pietro

Lance

Toad

John

(The X Boys *In mah story they ALL are got it??):

Scott

Gambit (Remy)

Peter (Colossus)

Brian

Kurt

Evan

Bobby

Ray

(Humans):

Ew, DUNCAN??? UGH!

Some dude named Kenny (I created him; he made an appearance in A Rogue Nightmare, another fanfic of mine)

Romance may bloom...ya never know....some CRAZY romances....and some CRAZY arguments...of course, everyone knows about mutants, and actually, this camp really doesn't CARE about their *powers* really; they made a pact NOT to use their powers....But, If ya got some mutants that don't like each other, as well as human kids *that are still the complete dicks besides Amanda cuz she's just too sweet*, that don't like them and everyone's harassin' each other and getting on each other's NERVES? OH GOD! THE HORROR! AGGGH!!! GAH!!! *runs screaming for the hills*

Anyway, On with the crazy ass story.....hope you have fun! It's kinda gonna be as crazy as the Claws Cards, and Videotape story that me and Mish came up with....

I dedicate this story to Mish, and all you reviewers that loved the two other Humor stories I wrote...You all are just the straight BOMB and I seriously love how you all just have inspired me to just go ahead and let myself GO! I LOVE YOU! *blows kisses to everyone around her and the people that have time to read the story* MUAH!!


	2. And Your Roomates Are

**_And Your Roommates Are:_**

            "ALRIGHT! Let's get _cheerful_! Let's get rowdy!" The women's head camp counselor yelled, trying to get the kids at the summer camp excited.

            The X Girls; Jean, Elizabeth, Rogue, Kitty, Tabitha, and Amara; had their backs against the wall of the auditorium. "This is _so_ retarded! Why did the Professor send us here again?" Tabitha hissed, crossing her arms across her chest.

            Elizabeth glared at Jean, with an angry look on her face, "Because, _Tabby_! Miss _Goodie Goodie _here decided to suggest it!" Elizabeth snapped.

            "Yeah, thanks a _lot_ Jean!" Rogue snapped, resting her sleeved arm on Elizabeth's shoulder.

            "Hey, it's an opportunity to learn how to get along," Jean smiled, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder.

            "_Are you nuts_?!" Tabitha snapped. She then gestured towards Wanda, as well as their other known adversaries, "You talked the Prof into having big daddy Mags to post us here with _them_?!" Tabitha growled.

            Wanda stared at them, as she heard Tabitha's comment. She crossed her arms, lifting her lip. "I'm not too thrilled _either_!" She snapped.

            "Well, at least Amanda's like, gonna be in our cabin with us. Maybe she'll bring some light on the situation." Kitty shrugged.

             "Hey, why don't you girls just try to keep your cool, okay?" Scott butted in.

            "Why don't you get _stuffed_, Shade boy!" Elizabeth snapped, grabbing her duffel bag.

            "Hey, Betts, don't worry, I'm not too thrilled about this either." Peter spoke up, picking up his bag as well.

            "I'm heading to our cabin." Elizabeth said, as she walked out.

            The other girls, except for Jean, followed her out of the auditorium. Scott and Jean looked at each other, sighing, and shaking their heads at the mutiny that seemed to have been brewing. "Hey, it's not better with _me_ either! I've gotta room up with some of Magneto's boys!" Scott pointed out.

            Jean shrugged, with a slight smile on her face. 

*~*~*~*

            "Well, girls, my name is Counselor Cathy Parker. I'm pretty sure you girls already know each other?" The woman in the counselor suit smiled.

            The girls in the cabin just stared at each other. Some didn't look too happy at all to even be there. "Just in case, why don't we introduce ourselves?" Cathy asked.

            Taryn Fujioka smiled, as she placed her hand to her chest, "I'm Taryn! And I know most of these," She lifted her lip at the girls in the cabin with her, "_Things_!" She hissed.

            Tabitha snarled at her, as she clenched her fist. Kitty grabbed onto her wrist before she could do anything, "Keep your cool, Tabby." Kitty eased her.

            Rogue mocked Taryn with a *prissy* voice, "My name's Rogue!" She mocked her.

            Elizabeth smirked at her best friend, "I'm Elizabeth, duh!" She snapped at Cathy.

            Tabitha dissolved the marble sized bomb in her hand, and placed up her hand, "Tabitha."

            "Amanda."

            "Kitty."

            "Amara."

            "I'm Jean!" Jean smiled.

            "Wanda." She introduced herself, crossing her arms.

            The girls stared at each other. "Well! Why don't you all unpack, and go have some _free_ time at the lake?" Cathy suggested.

            "Whatever!" Tabitha snapped, rolling her blue eyes at her.

*~*~*~*

            "Okay! My name's Hubert! Hubert Nickel!" The male camp counselor introduced himself, "Let's see, your names?"

            "I'm Scott." 

            "Peter."

            "Brian."

            Gambit sighed, "Just call me Gambit, mon ami."

            "John. But everyone calls me _Pyro_!" John laughed.

            "Kurt."

            "Bobby."

            "Ray."

            "Pietro."

            "Lance."

            "Todd. But just call me Toad."

            Evan lifted his lip with disgust, "I'm Evan."

            Hubert smiled, clapping his hands together, "Great! Get unpacked, and just have some fun at the lake!" 

            Hubert left the "boys" in the cabin alone. They stared at each other cautiously. "How do I know you won't steal my stuff, _Toad_?!" Kurt hissed.

            "Hey, why don't you give it a rest, _Nightcreeper_!" Todd snapped at him.

            "Great, with Toad in here, we're bound to have nothing but flies!" Scott snapped, placing his duffel bag on a top bunk of a bunk bed.

            Brian waved his hand in front of his face, "Ugh. I need to get out of here. The smell is already starting to get _worse_!" Brian snapped, as he turned and walked out of the cabin.


	3. Girl Bonding

Girl Bonding 

            Elizabeth unzipped her duffel bag, and began placing her clothes in the shelves. Taryn turned on the radio, "I hate silence." She sighed.

            "Well we don't like you that much either!" Tabitha hissed.

            Wanda slightly smirked, as she placed her clothing onto a shelf. A radio ad caught Elizabeth's ear, "Hi, I'm Jeff Healey, from the Jeff Healey band; Don't drink and drive; I don't." She heard.

            "Well I hope you don't drive _sober _either, Mr. Healey. You're _blind_ for God's sake!" Elizabeth snapped, shaking her head.

            The comment caused uproar of laughter in the cabin. Elizabeth let out a laugh, as she placed her disc man on the shelf with her clothing. "Really! That's the most _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard!" Elizabeth smirked.

            "No, you know another thing that irritates me?" Wanda spoke up, trying to compose herself after the laughter.

            The girls tried to gain their composure of their laughter. "What, Wanda?" Amanda asked, trying to keep herself from laughing at the memory of Elizabeth's comment.

            "No, my _brother_ does this! People who are willing to get _off_ their asses and search the _entire_ room for the TV remote, because they refuse to just walk to the TV and change the channel manually!" Wanda laughed.

            The girls began laughing again. "That is so true!" Rogue laughed.

            "That's kinda sad that it's true!" Kitty smiled.

            Wanda looked around her at the other cabin mates. She smiled, at their sudden ease with her. "No, no, wait! Get this one!" Rogue spoke up, zipping up her duffel bag. She caught onto the girls' attention, "Now, when someone comes up to you, points to their _bare_ wrists, and ask you what time it is! It's like, yeah, buddy, I know where the hell my watch is, where the hell is yours?!" She laughed, as the others began laughing with her. She then continued, "Do I point to my _crotch_ and ask where the bathroom is?!" 

            The girls laughed even harder. Taryn laughed uncontrollably, and fell back in her chair, landing on the floor. "Oh goodness, Taryn, are you okay?" Jean asked, through her laughter.

            Taryn blushed, letting out chuckles, as she quickly stood up. "I'm okay!" She quickly said, dusting herself off.

            Kitty shook her head, with a smirk on her face, "Another thing is, is that when people actually walk up to you, when you're looking for something. And they _always_ say, 'Oh, its always in the last place you look; it's like, _duh_! Why would I keep looking for it after I find it?" Kitty laughed as the other girls laughed with her, and she continued, "Do people actually _do_ this?! Who, and _where_ are they?" Kitty laughed.

            Taryn wiped the tears from her eyes, built up by her laughter, "Well, I'll admit something to you guys; something I did a couple of nights before I got here." She spoke up. The girls looked at her, as they sat on their claimed bunks, "Okay, a cop pulls me over, right? And, he has the _nerve_ to ask me, 'Do you know how fast you were going?' I just couldn't resist," She smiled, as she heard chuckles beginning to emerge, "I actually came back at him with, 'You should know, ass, you're the one who pulled me over!'" She laughed.

            Elizabeth spewed as she burst into laughter. "I hate that!" Tabitha laughed.

            "What happened after you told him that?" Jean laughed.

            Taryn shook her head, laughing, "He actually started laughing! He said no one's ever pointed that out to him before!" She laughed.

            Rogue grabbed onto her stomach, laughing. "No, how about this?" Amanda spoke up. The girls looked at her, trying to compose themselves from their laughter, "Okay. Now, Kurt and I went to the movies the other night. And I hear someone next to us saying, 'Did you see that?' And _Kurt_ speaks up saying, 'No _dick_, I paid $7.50 to come and stare at the fricken ceiling up there! What'd you come here for?'" Amanda laughed.

            Rogue laughed even harder. She placed her hands on her eyes, trying to keep the tears of laughter from welling up. Jean and Taryn looked at each other. Taryn began to ease, "See, mutants aren't _all_ that bad, Taryn, right?" Jean asked her.

            Taryn shrugged. The girls looked at her. "Really." Elizabeth pointed out. She then gasped, and grabbed onto Tabitha's arm next to her, "I have an idea!"

            "What?" Wanda asked.

            "Well, since we're going to be _stuck_ here at this boring camp, why don't we terrorize those boys!" Elizabeth grinned.

            "Like what?" Amanda asked, eagerly.

            Tabitha looked up in thought. "Say, Kitty, can you phase us through tonight? Phase us into their cabin?" Tabitha asked.

            Kitty grinned, rubbing her hands together, "What's the plan?" 

            "You guys aren't going to get me in trouble, are you?" Taryn asked.

            Wanda and Rogue looked at each other, rolling their eyes. "No, Taryn, Kitty's a phaser. She'll pull us through without a trace." Wanda sighed.

            "What's the plan, Tabby?" Rogue grinned at her.

            Tabitha smiled, and signaled for the girls to come closer to her. They each rushed towards her, huddling around her.

*~*~*~*

            Gambit flinched back with a look of disgust on his face, as Toad's long tongue flew up in front of him, catching a fly. "Ugh, mon ami, that's just straight disgusting!" Gambit hissed.

            "Say, I just thought of something." Pietro said.

            "What, Quick _Whiner_?" Kurt asked.

            Pietro shot him a dirty look, "Anyway." He then turned his attention towards the others in the cabin with him, "Hubert. The guy's name is _Hubert_? That name just sounds straight _funny_!" Pietro said, nearly laughing.

            Gambit smirked, "Pubes for a Nickel!" He grinned, as he made up a mock of their camp counselor's name.

            Brian began laughing. The others in the room laughed as well. "So, we call him _Pubes_?" Scott asked, slightly smirking.

            Gambit shrugged, "Why not?"

            "Hey, just make sure that this doesn't mean we're automatically gonna get along with you guys." Lance snapped at the 'X Boys'.

            "Hey, no worries, Lance. We are _really_ not happy about being in here with you either, okay?" Ray snapped, as he walked out of the cabin.

            The boys looked at each other. "I'm going to the lake." Brian said, grabbing onto his towel.

            "Wait for me." Peter said, following him.

            Pietro stared at them, as one by one, the 'X Boys' left. "So, what are we gonna do about them, mate?" John asked.

            Pietro threw his hand down, "Forget them!" He grinned, rubbing his hands together, "I got a better idea!" He grinned.

            John raised his eyebrow. Toad let out a laugh, "What is it, yo?"

            Pietro shrugged, "Well, those girls. I've been tryin' to get in Betsy's pants forever. This may be my chance!" He grinned.

            "Oh man, she'll so kick your ass, Pietro!" Lance snapped.

            "No, wait, just hear me out with my plan!" Pietro smiled, "Besides; you guys may benefit from it too!" Pietro added. 


	4. The Mayhem Begins

The Mayhem Begins 

**__**

         Rogue hoisted herself up, resting on her elbows. She lied on her back, on a towel underneath her. She wore a dark green bikini, with her black leather gloves on her hands. Her sunglasses were on her face. She looked towards the dock ahead of them, and lifted her lip in disgust; Duncan Matthews, a student from their high school, walked towards them, with a friend of his, Kenny. Elizabeth sat up next to her. She tilted her sunglasses down to expose her eyes, as she glared at them. The three boys walked towards them, "Hey, look! It's Ken and Barbie!" Elizabeth hissed, as Duncan squatted down at Jean's feet.

         Tabitha spewed out a laugh, as she laid on the towel. She glared at Elizabeth, and they gave each other high fives, laughing. Duncan shot her a dirty look, and stared at Jean. Jean lied on the towel, pretending to ignore him. She finally sighed, "What do you want, Duncan?" She snapped.

         "Lookin' good, babe." Duncan smiled.

         "Get lost." Rogue hissed.

         "Was I talkin' to you, Skunkhead?" Duncan snapped at her.

         Tabitha and Elizabeth glanced at each other. Elizabeth smirked, raising her eyebrow. Tabitha nodded. They both stood up, "We're going to get in that lake." Elizabeth told them.

         "Good. Get outta here." Duncan retorted.

         Tabitha and Elizabeth stood behind Duncan. Tabitha balled up her fist, creating a small kinetic bomb. Elizabeth pointed her hand towards Duncan's back pocket of his swimming trunks. She used her telekinesis to push the ball into the pocket. They ran towards the lake, and dived in, as the ball exploded, causing Duncan's shorts to tear open, exposing his naked rear. "Oh man! Now I'm gonna have nightmares for like, the rest of the time of me bein' here!" Rogue hissed, as she stood up, walking away.

         Duncan immediately jumped up, covering his rear. He looked at Tabitha and Elizabeth, who were in the lake, pointing at him, laughing. "Duncan, I'd go change your shorts if I were you." Jean plainly said, continuing to concentrate on her tan.

         "Have a problem with gas, Duncan? They have medicine for that, you know." Kitty said, closing her eyes under her sunglasses.

         Kenny shook his head, trying to get the image out of his head. He then turned and walked away. Duncan immediately ran away, towards the cabins behind the lake. "Hmm. I told you to stay away from the beans, Duncan!" Jean yelled after him.

         The girls on their towels laughed. Elizabeth and Tabitha laughed, giving each other high fives. Wanda sighed, as she looked out towards the lake, with a slight smirk, "And the mayhem begins." She grinned.

*~*~*~*

         Pietro rushed into the girls' cabin. Lance and John peeked in through the open doorway. They crept in. Pietro opened the shelf, and looked at the piles of clothing. He grabbed a pair of Elizabeth's lace panties, and one of her bras. He put them to his nose, and sniffed loudly, "Ahh! Such a sweet smell, that doll face has!" Pietro grinned.

         "That's the closest you can get to getting in her _pants_, mate?!" John smirked.

         Pietro glared at him. "Just wait, Mr. Oh, I've set my balls on _fire_!" Pietro hissed. "I'll get her. She just hasn't had a _real_ man yet!" Pietro grinned, shoving the two articles of clothing into his jean pockets.

         John shook his head, and rolled his eyes. He opened the drawers next to the shelf that Pietro had dug into. He saw a red satin camisole. He grinned, grabbing onto it. "This must be Wanda's!" He grinned.

         He shoved it into his pants. "What, you're gonna have a little fun rubbing up on that, John?" Lance snapped, opening another dresser drawer.

         John raised his eyebrow curiously at Lance, "Whatya mean?"

         Lance and Pietro looked at each other, and rolled their eyes, shaking their heads. "Never mind." Lance sighed, as he dug through Kitty's drawer.

         Pietro looked towards the window, "GAH! ROGUE'S COMING!" He screamed.

         Lance hurriedly shoved a pair of Kitty's cotton panties into his jacket pocket. He opened the other window, and Pietro hurriedly rushed out. Lance and John jumped out of the window. Rogue walked into the room, and looked around, noticing the door to the cabin was opened, "Hmm." She sighed.

         She looked at the two shelves at the foot of Elizabeth's bunk bed that she shared with Rogue. The two shelves were open. She walked towards them, and looked inside. She noticed a couple of unfolded articles of clothing. She raised her eyebrow curiously. "That was absolutely hilarious!" Tabitha laughed, walking into the cabin.

         Elizabeth and Wanda followed, laughing. Rogue turned to them, "Say, Betsy? Did you or Wanda leave your shelves open?" Rogue asked them curiously.

         Elizabeth and Wanda looked at each other, and then at Rogue. They shook their heads. "No, why?"

         Elizabeth looked at her shelf of clothing, and saw a couple of unfolded articles. Her brow narrowed with rage, as she rushed towards her shelf. She closed her eyes, touching the lingerie that was unfolded, and concentrated. She then opened her eyes, and hissed, "The _boys_ were in here!" She growled.

         "I had a _feeling_! The door was open!" Rogue snapped, crossing her arms.

         Tabitha smirked, "Ladies, calm down! They wanna take _our_ undies, we'll take theirs!" Tabitha smiled, trying to ease them.

         The three girls looked at her. "Anyone know where we can get _liquid heat_?" Tabitha grinned, crossing her arms across her chest.


	5. The First Mission

**_The First Mission_**

Kitty phased into the nurse station wall. She looked around, noticing the lights off, and the station empty. She smiled, and walked through the wall into the room. She turned on her flashlight, and looked around. She saw a glass shelf, and smirked. She walked towards it, and tried pulling onto the shelf. "Damn, _locked_!" She snapped.

            She raised her eyebrow, and phased her hand through the door. She focused the flashlight on the labels of the bottles. She smiled, as she saw a bottle labeled, "Icy Hot Massaging Liquid. Add Water."

            She grabbed onto it, and laughed to herself. She then rushed towards the wall and phased out of the station.

*~*~*~*

            "No, I excel at _stealth_! Me and Miss Shadowcat here will be able to get in there the quietest! I'll be able to use the telekinesis to lift Kitty towards the dresser drawers without having to worry about hearing footsteps!" Elizabeth whispered at Rogue.

            "Fine! Just make sure none of those guys wake up!" Rogue whispered back.

            Elizabeth and Kitty grinned at each other, and grabbed hands. They then phased through the wall of the cabin. The lights were off, and the boys were fast asleep. Elizabeth looked around, and then looked at Kitty. She gestured towards the drawers next to the bunk bed shared by Pietro and Lance. Kitty nodded, and Elizabeth used her telekinesis to lift Kitty in the air, and levitated her towards the drawers. She lightly placed Kitty onto the ground. Kitty phased her hand through the drawers, pulling out different articles of clothing. She kept pushing them back in, unsatisfied that she pulled out shirts and pants. She finally grabbed onto Lance's boxers. She threw them towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth caught onto them. Kitty then phased her hand through the other drawers, until she found pairs of Pietro's boxers. She threw them at Elizabeth. She then looked at Elizabeth, mouthing, "Where?"

            They both opened their eyes wide with fear, as they heard stirring in Scott's bed. Elizabeth quickly pointed her hand towards Kitty, and used her telekinesis to pull her towards her. She grabbed onto Kitty, and phased into the shadows, hiding. Scott sat up, "Huh?" He mumbled.

            Elizabeth pinched Kitty's nose, as she sensed a sneeze about ready to emerge. Scott then dropped back onto his pillow, and grabbed onto a free pillow, turning to his side. His back was turned to the two mischievous girls, and he fell back asleep. "I still gotta sneeze!" Kitty said in her mind, knowing Elizabeth would hear her.

            Elizabeth answered her back telepathically; "Start phasing!"

            Kitty closed her eyes, and Elizabeth pushed her towards the wall, letting her phase to outside. "What happened?" Rogue asked, standing up.

            Kitty sneezed on her. Rogue flinched back, lifting her lip in disgust. "Ew!" Rogue whispered.

            "Shhh!" Kitty snapped.

            Kitty turned towards the cabin wall, and phased through. Elizabeth gestured towards the dresser next to John's bunk bed. Kitty was lifted into the air, by Elizabeth's telekinesis, and lightly placed in front of John's dresser. She phased her hand through the dresser drawers. She pulled out John's boxers. She then looked at Elizabeth, as Elizabeth used her telekinesis to pull her towards her. They both levitated into the air next to each other, and grabbed each other's hands. They floated towards the wall, phasing to the outside. "Perfect!" Tabitha whispered.

            The two girls landed to their feet. They squatted, and Tabitha screwed open the bottle of the chemical in her hand. She grabbed a pair of John's boxer shorts, and poured it onto the boxers. She then did the same with a pair of Lance's and Pietro's boxers. "Now, leave out the rest, so they can only wear _those_ tomorrow!" Kitty whispered.

            "I can't _wait_ to see what they're gonna do tomorrow!" Wanda grinned.

            "Kitty phase back in, and put these back." Tabitha whispered, handing Kitty the three pairs of boxers.

            Kitty grabbed onto the three pairs of underwear, and she grabbed Elizabeth's hand. They both phased through the wall to the cabin. Tabitha, Rogue, and Wanda uneasily peeked into the window into the cabin. They watched Kitty levitated in the air, as she phased her hand through the dresser drawers replacing the articles of clothing. Elizabeth was also in the air, pointing her hands towards Kitty. They both reached each other after Kitty had finished the 'mission', and grabbed hands, and levitated towards the wall, phasing through. "Mission accomplished!" Kitty grinned.

            "Good! Let's go!" Tabitha smiled.

            The five girls ran back across the field, towards their cabin.

*~*~*~*

            Jean covered her mouth, to avoid from spitting out her food, as she tried to bury a laugh rising in her throat. She hurriedly swallowed the food in her mouth, "Are you serious?!" Jean asked, behind a laugh, as she swallowed the last remaining food.

            Tabitha grinned, nodding. "Now, we just have to wait, and watch them squirm!" Rogue grinned, rubbing her gloved hands together.

            Wanda and Elizabeth hurriedly rushed towards the table their cabin mates sat at, with trays in their hands. They immediately took their seats, "It's kicking in, I think!" Wanda grinned, watching the three boys in line.

            The girls hurriedly turned to look at them. 

*~*~*~*

            Pietro shifted his legs back and forth, as he pushed them together. "Aw, man! I swear, it feels like my _nuts_ are on fire!" Pietro groaned.

            "I know, mate! Mine too!" John snapped, as he placed his tray back onto the rack in front of him.

            "Damn! My _nuts_! They're seriously burning up!" Lance cried out, grabbing onto his 'crotch' area.

            Pietro's eyes opened wide, as he felt the burning sensation in between his legs. "Aw, man!" He cried out.

            He quickly rushed out of the room. Lance hovered, grabbing onto his groin area. "Aw! They're seriously hurtin' like _hell_!" Lance cried out.

            John cried out, grabbing onto his own groin area also. They looked up towards the table where the familiar girls sat at, as they heard laughter. The girls laughed at them. "_YOU_ did this?!" Lance yelled.

            "Hey, serves you right if you're gonna take _our_ clothing, Lance!" Wanda laughed.

            Tabitha and Rogue gave each other high fives as they laughed. "I suggest you go take showers, _boys_!" Elizabeth yelled towards them, behind her laughter.

            "We're _so_ gonna give you girls _payback_!" Lance growled, trying to hide his pain.

            John ran out of the room, occasionally hovering as he grabbed onto his groin. Lance let out a loud groan, as he rushed towards the doorway of the cafeteria. Other camp goers looked at the boys that ran out of the room with confusion. Scott looked up at the girls from his plate, and shook his head, "Oh no. The girls are _so_ gonna play pranks on us!" Scott sighed.

            "How'd they get into our cabin to pull this off, anyway?" Ray asked.

            "I think it's time to start a night watch, boys." Bobby said.

            The other cabin mates agreed. "I say we get those girls back, yo!" Toad grinned.

            "They didn't do anything to _us_!" Kurt pointed out.

            "But they will! I know, Betsy; she's really mischievous like that! Tabby too!" Brian spoke up.

            "What do you suggest?" Peter asked, before taking a bite of his food.

            "I've got a great idea!" Evan grinned.

            The boys looked at him, curiously.


	6. This Means WAR!

**_This Means WAR!!_**

            *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

            Pietro groaned, combing his hand through his platinum white hair. He rushed towards the door, as he heard the three knocks. He swung it open. "Special delivery!" Elizabeth grinned, holding up the folded pairs of boxers in her hand.

            Pietro snatched them away from her. "You know, that was _so_ outta line!" Pietro hissed.

            Elizabeth shrugged, with a smirk. Pietro stared at her, hesitant to close the door. He was almost tempted to invite her into the cabin. 

            Sensing his thoughts, Elizabeth smiled, "Pietro, no way." She then turned, walking away, waving back at him, "Bye bye, speedy boy." She smiled.

            Pietro grinned, staring after her; he stared at her waist long black hair flowing in the breeze outside. "Say Betsy!" He called.

            Elizabeth stopped, and turned. She raised her eyebrow at him suspiciously. "Lance was _not_ kidding when he said you girls are gonna get payback, babe!" Pietro grinned.

            Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and turned to walk away. Pietro shook his head, closing the door, "Damn!" He mumbled.

*~*~*~*

            Jean opened the door to the cabin, and took one step into the cabin. She stopped, as she felt something poured onto her from above. She lifted her hands, and looked at them, seeing the familiar green slime from Toad. She let out a scream, and turned to run towards the girls' bathroom area. She ran past Amanda and Kitty, screaming. The two girls looked after her with confusion, "Whoa, like what happened with her?" Kitty asked.

            Amanda shrugged. "That looks like Toad's slime on her." She told her.

            The two girls looked at each other, and then at their cabin. They ran towards the cabin, and stared up at the open doorway. There was a pail attached at the top that was spilt over, with the slime dripping out onto the ground. Kitty walked into the room, and looked behind the door. A string connected with the doorknob, up towards the pail above the doorway. "Ugh! Those little _pricks_!" Kitty hissed, as she clenched her fists.

            Amanda stepped into the room, and looked around. She stared up at the pail above the doorway, and then looked at Kitty. She shrugged. She walked towards her bunk bed, but stopped, as she was sprayed from the side with shaving cream. She sprayed shaving cream from her mouth. She wiped the side of her face where the shaving cream had landed, and looked down at her feet. A wire was stretched at where her ankles met, and attached to a spraying can on the side of the wall. She swung around to look at Kitty. "Okay, that's _it_! This is _war_!" Amanda hissed, storming out of the cabin.

            Kitty sighed, shaking her head. "You got that right." She mumbled, as she walked towards her dresser.

            She opened her dresser drawer, and screamed as she saw a tarantula crawling on top of her folded swimsuit. She screamed, and turned, running out of the cabin. She ran past Elizabeth, Rogue, and Wanda. They looked at her in confusion, "Kitty! What happened?" Wanda called.

            "Our cabin is booby trapped!" Kitty screamed, as she began getting the heebie jeebies.

            Kitty cringed, at the thought of the tarantula. She began slapping herself, cringing. "Ew! Ew! Ew! That _thing_ like, _looked_ at me!" She hissed.

            Elizabeth ran towards the cabin. She saw the small puddle of slime from the pail above the doorway. She saw the thin wire that Amanda had stepped into, igniting the shaving cream. Wanda was soon behind her. Her eyes searched the room. She walked towards her bunk bed, and slid her hand under the rim. She stopped, as she felt a wire, soon followed by a dripping of Toad's slime onto her bed. She bent down, and looked, seeing a bag that was zipped open slightly, by the wire she slightly pulled on, filled with Toad's slime. She swung around, her eyes glaring with rage, "Let's _get_ em!" She hissed.

            Elizabeth walked towards Kitty's open drawer. She jumped back, seeing the tarantula, that was now still inside her drawer. "I _hate_ spiders! Get that _thing_ out of here, Wanda!" Elizabeth snapped.

            "You're the one with the TK!" Wanda cringed.

            "Fine!" Elizabeth snapped.

            She then looked at the critter in the drawer, and pointed her hand towards it. She used her telekinesis, and lifted it up into the air. "Wait, keep that thing somewhere. Maybe the boys want that _returned_ to them!" Wanda grinned.

            Elizabeth looked at her, with an eyebrow raised. Wanda quickly grabbed a small cardboard box that held her CD's. She dumped them out onto the wooden floor beneath her, and held the empty box away from her. Elizabeth levitated the spider towards the box, and placed it inside. Wanda quickly placed the lid onto the box, and placed it onto the floor. She quickly rubbed her hands together cringing with disgust. Elizabeth rushed towards her shelf of clothing, and swung open the shelf doors. "Ah!" She grunted, as more shaving cream was sprayed at her face.

            She wiped her face, and looked up into the shelf. A can of shaving cream was pointed straight at her, with a wire tied to the back, connecting to the doors. "That's _it_! They are _dead_!" Elizabeth screamed, running out of the cabin to wash her face.

            Rogue quickly dodged her best friend, as she stormed out of the cabin. She looked back into the cabin, at Wanda. "What happened?" Rogue asked.

            Wanda shook her head, picking up the box with the critter inside. "Come with me, Rogue." She said, as she walked out of the cabin. 

            "What's that in there?" Rogue asked, gesturing towards the box.

            "A lost item that the _boys_ happened to have left behind inside of Kitty's dresser drawer!" Wanda smirked.

*~*~*~*

            Taryn raised her eyebrow at the open doorway of her cabin. On the ground, she saw a small puddle of green slime. "Ugh." She hissed, as she stepped over it into the room.

            She walked towards her duffel bag on the ground, and picked it up. She placed it onto her bed, and raised her eyebrow as she heard a click. She saw a wire under the duffel bag, and she immediately felt a balloon splash green slime on her from the side. She let out a scream of frustration. She turned to look where the balloon came from, and saw a catapult hidden on the side of the headboard of the bunk bed where she had occupied. She cringed, and let out a loud scream, and ran out of the cabin.

*~*~*~*

            Rogue peeked out from behind the cabin, as she saw Lance walk out. She turned back to Wanda, who was peeking into the window. "They're gone!" Wanda grinned.

            Rogue and Wanda rushed towards the door of the cabin, and opened it. They rushed in, and Wanda rushed towards Pietro's bed with the box in her hands. "Pietro _hates_ spiders!" Wanda grinned.

            Wanda opened the pillowcase, and then opened the box. She quickly threw the critter into the pillowcase, and turned it over. Rogue glanced at the open doorway. "They're coming!" Rogue gasped.

            Wanda closed the box, and they both jumped out of the window towards the back of the cabin. Pietro headed towards the cabin with Evan and Toad. "Man, that was _great_, yo! Did you see the reactions on their faces!" Toad grinned.

             Wanda and Rogue waited just outside of their window, waiting for Pietro's reaction. They heard the door close, and then, after a few moments, they heard screaming from the three boys. The two girls looked at each other with grins on their faces, holding their thumbs up. They peeked into the window, cautiously, and saw Pietro running out of the cabin. Evan and Toad screamed, trying to kill the critter that escaped from Pietro's pillowcase. "Eat that thing, Toad!" Evan gasped.

            Wanda and Rogue snorted, trying to keep back their laughing, as they watched the two boys squealing over the large critter crawling on the floor. It stopped in front of Evan's feet. "No way, man! I don't _do_ spiders!" Toad snapped.

            Evan screamed a high-pitched squeal, resembling between "Ah, and Mom". He ran from the spider, turning towards the door, but instead, smashed into the wall. He fell to the floor, and the tarantula poised up its two front legs for defense. Evan let out a loud scream, and quickly jumped to his feet. He then ran out of the open doorway of the cabin. Toad then followed, his arms held out in front of him, screaming. Ray looked at them with confusion as the two screaming cabin mates ran past him. "What's going on?" Ray asked.

            When he got no answer, only screaming and running from him, he glanced into the cabin through the doorway. "SHIT!" He squealed, as he saw the tarantula crawling towards the dresser.

            His fists charged with the electricity bolts, and he zapped towards the spider, but he kept missing. The spider finally crawled under the dresser, as it rushed away from the threatening zaps from Ray's fists. "What the _hell_ are ya doin, mate?" John snapped, as he saw Ray rushing into the cabin.

            John walked into the cabin, and saw Ray looking under the dresser. "There's—There's a _spider_ under this dresser!" Ray gasped.

            Ray saw the spider under the dresser, and he quickly fell back. "Get it! Get it!" He squealed.

            John rolled his eyes, "You're afraid of one tiny spider, you sissy?" He hissed. He squatted in front of the dresser, pushing Ray out of the way. He leaned down, looking under the dresser. His eyes widened with shock, at the large silhouette. He then slowly came back up, "That's not a _spider_ mate!" John snapped.

            "Get that _thing_ outta here!" Ray snapped.

            John's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "That's the tarantula that Lance left in Kitty's drawer, dummy!" John snapped at him.

            Ray looked at him with confusion. He then realized, "Oh man! They threw it right back at us!" Ray snapped.

            Wanda and Rogue looked at each other with their eyes widened with fear, "Crap! Run!" Wanda snapped.

            The two girls scrambled to their feet, and ran away from the cabin, towards their own. John soon rushed to the window, and stared after the two 'intruders' that were now running from them. "We'll get you _back_!" John screamed after them. "This is a declaration of _war_!"

A.N- Okay, just ta write a lil note; I may have to up the rating, dunno yet...but, this chapter was kinda inspired by the oldie song, "Wipe Out"....that song just promotes STRAIGHT craziness to me....so yeah...craziness IS ahead....MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!


	7. A Lil Note

Hehehehe: Hey! Author again...I'm sorry, but I just couldn't resist...I'm still gonna upload chapters on this crazy ass story! I wanted to let everyone know, per their requests, (And My love for romance, yet I love Romantic Comedies) I _will_ be placing couples in this story...a couple are pretty obvious already...this story has been inspired by a butt load of songs...lemme go ahead and give ya the dirt of what's to come...another chapter will be uploaded a lil later today...I PROMISE! Plus, i still need to get a chapter uploaded tonight regarding the Cards, Claws and Videotape story, and Get Yo Freak On...the get yo freak on will probably be finished by tonight...I'm just havin' so much fun with these stories...

The Not That Different After All will probably be worked on tonight as well, as well as the Is This A Dream story....

So, Per your requests *and mah own* the coupling in the Adventures at Summer Camp story will be seen and *awww* done:

Pietro/Elizabeth *Yeah, he _finally_ gets in her pants, I'll explain in a lil bit*

Rogue/Remy *You should _see_ what he does to get her*

Lance/Kitty

John/Wanda

Tabitha/Brian

SOME Jean/Scott

Amanda/Kurt

Now, as the story progresses the "lovestruck" boys will be charming their ways into the girls' heads...now; as I said, songs did inspire this...including some songs that have inspired some romances to bloom in this story...such as:

Blink 182 and New Found Glory; now the Blink 182 song "First Date" inspired the Pietro and Elizabeth romance to bloom...As you can tell, as in the comics of the X Men, Elizabeth intimidates men EXTREMELY! Even Pietro in this story!!! Awwww! So the First Date song, which makes the guy sound VERY intimidated by the girl he's dating, reminds me of the Pietro/ Elizabeth romance yet to come...*You should get the idea of how Pietro begins to feel about playing all the pranks on the girls, especially Elizabeth....AWWW! Pietro has FEELINGS!*

Now the New Found Glory song; Glory Of Love totally reminded me of Lance and Kitty; there's a line in there that inspired me to have a romance bloom between those two: I don't wanna lose you, I can never make it alone; Cuz I am the man who will fight for your honor, I'll be the hero that you're dreamin' of, Coming forever, knowing together, that we did it all for the glory of love....AWWWWW!!!

Okay...now other songs have inspired some crazyness in this story...such as songs by Blink 182, (of course), as well as some Good Charlotte songs, TV's Mission Impossible Theme *during the first mission chapter*, The Safari's Wipe Out, The Donnas' Play My Game *that is such a girl song*...so, I promise you *gives all of you lollipops and sodas to make the pact of promise* that more chapters will be coming up later today....I LOVE YOU ALL!! YOU ALL ARE SO SWEET AND SO CUTE!!! THANK YOU!!! *takes a bow for all of you* Remember, I love your suggestions of what you wanna see in the story...this is a story that I'm GONNA give credit to all of you for helping me write it, cuz your reviews and requests have inspired me to write the story the way it is....whatever kinda comedy craziness you guys wanna see, go ahead and drop me a line *email me or IM me on AIM under Miss Nesa* I'm totally open to it, and I'm gonna try to work it in as much as possible through my crazy demented lil mind....love you guys! Really, I do! Thanks for your suggestions and your reviews! Ta Ta For now!

-Nesa (Teinetufu@hotmail.com)


	8. Operation Laxative

**_Operation Laxative_**

            Evan placed his glass of milk onto the table, and walked towards the door, as he heard a knock. Jean cautiously peeked up from the windowsill, and pointed her hand towards the milk glass. She used her telekinesis to pull the glass towards her, and she already had replaced it with another glass of milk with her other hand, mixed with flavorless laxatives. She grabbed onto the glass that floated towards her, and quickly bent down to hide behind the window. Her, Taryn, and Amara ran towards their cabin. Jean pressed into the com link in her ear, "Operation Laxative complete! Are you in position?" She grinned, into the mouthpiece.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth pressed onto her com link, as she heard Jean, "Eagle One in position. Give us the queue to begin Operation Toilet Paper. Eagle Two, are you in position?" Elizabeth asked.

*~*~*~*

            Wanda pressed into her com link, "Eagle Two in position. Let us know when to begin Operation Thief in the Shower." Wanda said.

            Tabitha grinned at Wanda, and pressed into her com link in her ear, "Eagle Three. Can you confirm that you've dropped the bombs?" Tabitha asked through her mouthpiece.

*~*~*~*

            Amanda pressed into the com link in her ear, "Confirmed. Bombs have been placed in the beverages of Ray, John, Todd, and Lance." Amanda answered, as her and Kitty phased through the cafeteria walls, and ran towards the male bathrooms. "We are now heading north towards Eagle One to begin Operation Toilet Paper." Amanda grinned.

            She and Kitty smiled at each other, giving each other a thumbs up.

*~*~*~*

            Evan grabbed onto his stomach, from playing his video game. "Aw, man. My stomach's hurtin' man!" He groaned.

            Peter looked up from drawing on his sketch pad. "You alright?" Peter asked.

            Evan sat still for a moment, holding onto his stomach. "Oh god. I have to take a _major_ dump, big time!" Evan hissed, as he ran out of the cabin.

            Peter shrugged, "Maybe he's now becoming lactose intolerant." He smirked at Brian.

            "Oh no." Brian sighed.

*~*~*~*

            Ray, John, Todd, and Lance ran towards the bathroom, holding onto their stomachs. They rushed into the bathroom stalls. Evan had already made himself into one of them. "Ahhh!" Could be heard in unison, followed by unpleasant noises.

*~*~*~*

            "Operation Toilet Paper now in progress!" Elizabeth smiled through her com link.

            Elizabeth, Rogue, Wanda, Amanda, and Kitty grabbed cups of water. They rushed towards the bathroom stalls, knowing the toilet paper rolls were hung at the top of the stalls, at the doors by chains. They immediately poured water onto the toilet paper rolls. "Hey! Who's there!" Lance called out, as he saw water being poured onto his only toilet paper roll.

            John looked up, and groaned, "No! Stop that!" He yelled out.

            His eyes widened, as he saw his only roll of toilet paper being soaked by a cup of water. "What the _hell_?" Evan screamed.

            The girls ran out of the bathroom, laughing. "Operation Toilet Paper accomplished! Be in position for Operation Thief In The Shower!" Elizabeth laughed through her com link.

*~*~*~*

            "Understood!" Tabitha grinned.

*~*~*~*

            Tabitha peeked into the bathroom, as she and Wanda heard the showers running. "I can't believe those girls straight _soaked_ our toilet paper rolls!" Lance snapped, from the shower.

            Tabitha and Wanda rushed into the bathroom, towards the clothing racks. They rushed towards the clothing of the 'boys', and grabbed onto every last article, and grabbed the towels. "Let's head out!" Wanda whispered, grinning.

            She and Tabitha rushed out of the bathroom. "Mission Accomplished!" Wanda said, through her com link.

*~*~*~*

            Evan looked towards the doorway from the shower stalls. "Uh, guys?" He said, squinting through the soap in his face.

            Lance looked at the doorway. Tabitha grinned, waving at them from the doorway with a pair of jeans. "Hey!" Lance yelled.

            Too late; Tabitha and Wanda ran. "They took our clothes!" Ray hissed.

            John placed his hand over his groin area, and peeked towards the shelves that held their clothing and towels. It was cleaned off. "They didn't leave a _damn_ thing, mate!" John hissed.

*~*~*~*

            Rogue grinned, as she put the binoculars to her eyes. "Confirmed! They have run out of the bathrooms using the _wet_ toilet paper as their only articles of clothing!" Elizabeth grinned as she pressed the com link in her ear.

            Tabitha let out a laugh, as she saw the near naked boys running from the bathroom area with the wet toilet paper wrapped around their indecent areas. Kitty began snapping pictures of them with her camera. "This is going to be _great_!" Kitty grinned, as she continued to snap the pictures.

*~*~*~*

            Jean, Amara, and Taryn laughed, as they saw the boys running from the bathroom towards their cabin. "I'm snapping photographs!" They heard Kitty say from the com link.

            "Amara, light some fire under their butts! _Literally_!" Jean grinned.

            Amara grinned, and pointed her index fingers towards them. She shot heat waves at their feet. They laughed as they saw the boys screaming, and jumping, as they ran towards their cabin. Other camp goers had already seen them, and were already causing an uproar of laughter. John skid into the dirt under him. He glared at the three girls, as Amara stopped shooting the heat blasts. "_You girls are so in for it_!" John yelled at them.

            He quickly rushed to his feet, covering his rear and groin areas, and ran to follow the other boys into the cabin. 

*~*~*~*

            Scott looked up from playing the video game Evan had left, with Gambit. The other cabin mates looked up, as they heard the door close. Their eyes all widened with shock, as they saw the near naked boys stomp towards their dressers, pulling out clean clothing. "What happened to The other cabin mates looked up, as they heard the door close. Their eyes all widened with shock, as they saw the near naked boys stomp towards their dressers, pulling out clean clothing. "What happened to _you_?" Gambit asked, his mouth nearly dropped.

            "Those _girls_ played us!" Lance hissed, wrapping a towel around his waist.

            He then slid a pair of boxers on, after he secretly wiped the wet toilet paper from his body, from under his towel. Scott began laughing. The others laughed as well. "We have to get them back!" Ray hissed.

            Peter looked up in thought, and formed a smirk, "I have kind of an idea of what to do to them. But it will have to wait until tomorrow." Peter smiled.


	9. Whoops! Caught!

**_Whoops! Caught!_**

**__**

            "Hey, Betsy, where you goin?" Rogue called from inside the cabin.

            Elizabeth looked back into the cabin, "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be back." Elizabeth called back into the cabin.

            She closed the door after her, and carried her clothing in her hand. She stepped down the wooden steps, walking towards the girls' bathroom area. She smiled, taking a deep breath, as she breathed in the night air.

*~*~*~*

            Jean moved her arm under her pillow, as she lied on her stomach, staring down from her top bunk bed above Taryn. "That I do say was extremely funny!" Jean grinned.

            "I think that was our best, so far!" Taryn laughed.

            "Definitely. Very well planned out, thanks to our prank brain, Tabby!" Amanda smiled, as she flipped through the magazine.

            "You think they'll get us back this time?" Rogue asked, taking off the headphones from her ears.

            Jean raised an eyebrow, as she closed her eyes, concentrating. The other cabin mates waited for her to respond. "They're planning something," She said, with her eyes closed still. After a few moments, she opened her eyes, "Oh no, Betsy!" She gasped.

            The girls rushed up from their beds, and ran out of the cabin.

*~*~*~*

            *BAMF*

            Kurt teleported into the girls' bathroom hall, with Bobby on his arm. They heard the shower running. They heard Elizabeth singing in the shower. "She's the only one in here!" Kurt whispered.

            Bobby grinned, and crept towards the shower stalls, and peeked from behind the doorway.

            Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, as she continued to sing, sensing the two boys in the bathroom. She pretended not to notice them.

            Bobby pointed his hand towards the pipe of the shower head that sprayed water on Elizabeth, but gasped as Elizabeth pointed her hand towards him, using her telekinesis to cause him to fly back into Kurt. "Not so fast!" The two boys heard from behind them.

            The two startled boys turned towards the doorway of the bathroom, and gasped as they saw Elizabeth's cabin mates standing in the doorway. Bobby screamed out, but it came to a silence, as Kurt quickly grabbed onto him, and teleported out of the bathroom. "Those dumb asses thought they could out do us!" Tabitha smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

            Elizabeth came out of the shower stalls, with a towel wrapped around her. She grinned at her friends, "Yes, I know. I sensed Bobby and Kurt in the shower when I heard Kurt's teleporting." She smiled, as she wrapped her long black hair into an extra towel.

            Jean smiled, shaking her head, "Let's go back to get some sleep." 

*~*~*~*

            "Man, that was a _stupid_ attempt at a prank gone wrong!" Bobby hissed, as he paced the cabin floor.

            Brian opened the door, and rushed into the room with a box in his arms, followed by John. "Okay, we got the stink bombs and air horns." Brian smirked.

            "How _did_ you guys get those anyway?" Evan asked, as he turned from his video game.

            "Simple. Brian just flew us towards the nearest store to get them." John grinned, as he opened the box.

            "Alright; probably in about a couple of hours, the girls should be asleep. That's when they'll get their little _rude_ awakening!" Scott grinned, as he shoved the air horn in his pocket.

*~*~*~*

            Pietro peeked up into the open windowsill. His face was covered in black camouflage paint. He wore a black beanie, covering his platinum colored hair. He noticed the girls fast asleep in their bunk beds, and the lights turned off. He hovered down, and gestured for his cabin mates to come to him. The boys crept towards the cabin, dressed in all black, with black beanies on their heads, their faces covered in the black camouflage paint. Peter and Brian carried boxes in their arms. They stopped where Pietro stood, hushing each other, as Peter and Brian opened one of the boxes. They took out the cans of stink bombs out of one box. Brian, Toad, and Bobby grabbed onto the other box, and crept towards the door of the cabin. Scott pressed into the com link in his ear, "Let us know when you guys are in position and ready to fire!" Scott said.

            "Got it." Brian answered him.

            Brian, Bobby and Toad opened the box that Brian placed onto the ground in front of the doorway of the girls' cabin. They took out balloons, and gave them to Toad. "Start filling!" Bobby whispered.

            Toad took out the balloons, and placed them to his mouth, filling them with his slime. "Try to make em real sticky!" Bobby grinned.

*~*~*~*

            "We're in position; let us know when to engage!" Scott heard Brian say through the com link.

            Scott gave the boys with him a thumbs up. They all placed clothes pins on their noses. Lance, John, and Pietro took out the stink bombs. The others took out air horns. They slowly peeked up towards the open windows, and let the air horns blow. "HOOOOOOONNNNNK!"

            The girls shot up from their beds, as they got the rude awakening. Before they could do anything, John, Pietro, and Lance threw the stink bombs into the room. "Ugh!" Kitty screamed, as she waved her hand in front of her nose.

            The girls began coughing through the horrid smell, and ran towards the door. As they ran out of the cabins, they heard, "FIRE!"

            Suddenly, they were bombed with the slime filled balloons. Kitty phased as one flew at her, and hit Amanda behind her. "Thanks, Kitty!" Amanda hissed, as the balloon splashed the slime on her chest.

            Kitty then was hit in the face with a balloon. "Toad!" Wanda hissed, as she wiped slime off of her face.

            "Run!" Scott screamed from behind the cabin.

            Tabitha growled, as she balled her fists. "Betsy! Lock and Load!" Tabitha screamed.

            Elizabeth looked at her chest in disgust of the dripping slime. She then looked up at Tabitha, as Tabitha threw the little marble sized bombs towards the running intruders. Elizabeth pointed her hand towards the bombs, and used her telekinesis to push them towards the boys. She missed, and they all exploded behind their feet. "Jean!" Elizabeth demanded.

            "On it!" Jean hissed, as she pointed her hands towards them.

            Elizabeth did the same, and both girls used their telekinesis to stop them all in their tracks. "Abort Mission! Abort Mission!" Scott yelled.

            "I can't move!" Pietro screamed.

            "Crap, mate! We're in _big_ trouble!" John yelled, as all of them were levitated into the air.

            Suddenly, Toad turned his face towards them, and spit his slime towards Elizabeth and Jean. Wanda threw her hand towards the ball of slime, and watched it go back into Toad's face. She then gestured her hand to move the mud from under them, and splash it onto the boys that were levitated into the air. "What's going on?!" They heard.

            Elizabeth and Jean let the boys drop to the ground, as the head camp counselor came marching towards them. "Oh oh." Evan mumbled, "Bad vibe."

            "Look, these _boys_ woke us up with air horns and stink bombs!" Taryn hissed.

            "And they splashed a bunch of slime in our faces! Like, look at our clothes!" Kitty added.

            "Hey, it wouldn't have started if you girls didn't put _liquid heat_ in our underwear!" Pietro snapped.

            "Yeah? Well, you shouldn't have _stolen_ our underwear in the _first_ place!" Elizabeth snapped, as her and Pietro stood toe to toe.

            "Oh? And what was up with the whole bathroom thing?!" Lance snapped.

            "Hey, you guys started it! You booby trapped our cabin!" Kitty growled.

            "That's enough! Get back in your bunks, I wanna see you _all_ in my office tomorrow morning!" The head camp counselor demanded.

            "Our cabin is _filled_ with stink bomb aroma!" Jean snapped, gesturing towards the cabin doorway.

            "Hey, these girls started it!" Toad said.

            Rogue raised her eyebrow, as Toad caught a fly with his tongue in front of her face. She immediately grabbed onto the end of his tongue, and glared at him, "We didn't start it _wart_ face! You guys snuck _into_ our cabin!" She snapped, as she let the tongue retract back into his face.

            "Girls, you can stay in the empty cabin until tomorrow. The cabin should be free of the stink bomb aroma until tomorrow morning. But I want to see each and every one of you in my office! This needs to come to a _stop_!" The head camp counselor snapped at them.

            Jean lifted her nose in the air, and stomped towards the bathroom area. "I'm taking a shower!" She snapped.

            "Me too!" Taryn said, as she followed Jean.


	10. Uhm A Low Down!

Hey there, author here again! Okay, just to give ya'all the low down...romance is comin up in the chapters to come...AWWW! The boys are gettin' a lil...uhm...well, you'll get it....anyways, the trail is what will set it all off like fireworks...and some craziness too....I'll give ya a hint...Kurt STILL does have his image inducer you know....and Toad STILL has a lil crush on Wanda, but Wanda has an eye on John, as he does on her....and uhm...John is NOT one to give up a good fight...he's PYRO for crying out loud! Pietro, Gambit, John, Lance, Toad.....Kurt....the WORKS! HA! I'm evil....MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Enjoy!


	11. Romance Blooming?

**_Romance Blooming?_**

The girls all stood against the wall, glaring at the boys across the room. The head counselor walked into the office, "Okay. Now, as your punishment, both of your groups will be assigned kitchen duty for breakfast and dinner tomorrow. You'll be washing the dishes after everyone is done with their eating. But, for now, your counselors will take you to the track, where you'll all run a mile each around that track." The head counselor said, as she sat in her seat behind her desk.

            An uproar was caused from both groups, "What?!"

            The camp counselor waved her hands at them, "Just for tomorrow! I expect that these pranks will come to a stop?" She said, quieting them.

            "Yeah, alright. Whatever!" Tabitha snapped.

*~*~*~*

            Wanda gasped for air, as she grabbed onto Amanda for support. They caught up with their cabin mates, at the end of the track. "Must...have......_water_!" Wanda gasped.

            "Looks like you girls have gotten the clue that _pranks_ are not accepted here at Deer Lake!" Their counselor, Cathy said to them, as she handed them bottles of water.

            Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at Cathy, and clenched her fist. Rogue grabbed onto her wrist, before Elizabeth could ignite her psychic blade, "No, Betts. Let's just drop it, kay?" Rogue said, trying to ease her.

            Elizabeth groaned, and eased her fist, and drank out of her water bottle. Pietro flew to stand behind Wanda, "Looks like you guys got back a little _slow_, sis!" He grinned.

            Wanda swung her hand back to slap him, but he already zoomed past her, and zoomed past Elizabeth, slapping her rear. "Hey!" Elizabeth hissed, trying to swing her arm to hit him.

            Pietro had already zoomed past her as well, to stand next to Lance. He grinned at her, and winked. "Jerk!" Wanda snapped.

            "Alright. Now, we're going to separate the camp into trail groups. You two groups will be together. Any more pranks, and you guys are going to have to go home. Alright?" Hubert told the two groups.

            Rogue saluted, "Yes sir!" She mocked.

            "Trail groups?" Scott asked.

            "Yup. We're going to take a hike up towards the mountains. On the way, you guys will see notes on certain things. Stop by, read them, and try doing what they say. It's a way to get in touch with nature!" Hubert smiled, rubbing his hands together.

            Gambit lifted his lip in slight annoyance. "Touch with nature, Pubes?!" He snapped.

            The boys slightly chuckled. "Call me Hubert, okay?" Hubert smiled, not getting the 'joke'.

            The girls rolled their eyes, drinking out of their water bottles. "So, you guys are going to be on your own, and meet the counselors at the end of the trail. We'll have skit night when you reach the meeting point! We'll also have a barbeque ready for you too!" Cathy told them excitedly.

            "How long is this trail, exactly?" Kurt asked.

            "Five miles." 

            The two groups moaned. "Now, girls, you do have some cleaning up at your cabin to do. Boys, you need to clean up your cabin as well." Hubert said.

*~*~*~*

             *Sniff sniff*

            Kitty looked at her shirt in disgust, as she finished sniffing loudly. "Man, the smell is _totally_ lingering! We didn't go _this_ far!" Kitty said, as she folded the shirt.

            "Here, spray down." Taryn offered, holding up her bottle of _Fabreeze_.

            Kitty let the shirt unfold, as she held it up in front of Taryn. Taryn sprayed the chemical onto the shirt. "Thanks, Taryn." Kitty slightly smiled.

            "Hey, you guys really aren't that bad. I've actually had a _hell_ of a lot of fun!" Taryn smiled, as she turned towards Elizabeth.

            Elizabeth held up her pants in front of Taryn, as Taryn began spraying the bottle onto the jeans. "I'm still missing my stupid red camisole!" Wanda snapped, digging through the shelf.

            Elizabeth folded up the pair of jeans. "I'll get our _undies_, ladies." Elizabeth offered, as she placed the jeans in the shelf.

            "No, I'll get them." Rogue said, as she walked out.

*~*~*~*

            Gambit walked to the door, as he heard loud pounding on the door. He opened it, and smiled, as he saw Rogue glaring at him, with an annoyed look on her face. "Where's the stolen property, _Gumbo_?" She hissed.

            Gambit shrugged, "Dunno. Wanna come in and look, petite?" He smiled.

            Rogue walked in, pushing his chest out of her way. She only saw John and Pietro in the cabin, playing video games. "Pietro, give me the underwear you boys so lovingly stole!" She demanded.

            Pietro turned and looked at her. Gambit stood behind her, crossing his arms. Pietro quickly stood, rushed to his dresser, pulled out the drawer, and grabbed the folded lingerie. He quickly rushed to stand in front of her, and handed them to her. She snatched them away from him. "Creep." She snapped.

            "Hey, what do you expect, missy? We're _guys_!" Pietro smiled.

            Rogue turned, and came to a halt as she nearly ran into Gambit. She looked up, "Get out of my way!" She snapped.

            Gambit looked down at her, crossing his arms. He stood, not budging. Rogue lifted her hand from under the clothing, and began pulling the glove off with her teeth. "Okay, okay! Just don't lay me out, chere." Gambit said, holding up his hands defensively.

            "I thought so." Rogue snapped, as she placed the hand back under the clothing she held.

            Gambit stood aside, and ushered her towards the door. "After you, petite." He smiled.

            "Ugh!" Rogue grunted, as she pushed him further aside.

            She stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind her. Gambit flinched at the sound of the slam. "She seems pretty mad, don't you think mate?" John grinned, as he turned to look at him.

            Gambit shrugged, and turned to him, "Well, her fiery temper is what I love about that Rogue. Maybe a _romantic_ candlelight dinner under the stars will ease her up a bit." Gambit smiled, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

            "And how do you plan on pulling _that_ off?" Pietro asked.

            "Simple. Just drop her an invitation!" Gambit smiled, as he walked towards his duffel bag.

            "And you, Pietro. How do you plan on even getting _Betsy_ to talk to you now?" John asked, as he turned back to the video game.

            Pietro rubbed his chin, "Well, there's only one problem. If she tries beatin me up, I can't run from her. But, Brian suggested I just _talk_ to her." He said thoughtfully.

            John shook his head with a smirk on his face. "Problem is, is that I don't _talk_ to girls. I just," He paused as the two cabin mates turned to look at him, "Well, you know. I don't _talk_ to them, boys. I uh...eh, that's none of your business!" Pietro grinned, as he sat next to John to play the videogame.


	12. Invitations

Invitations 

            Rogue walked to the door as she heard a knock. She opened the door, and saw nothing. "Huh?" She grunted, as she peeked her head out, looking around.

            She still saw nothing but the darkness outside. She looked down as she was about to close the door, but stopped, as she saw a card; _the king of hearts_. "What is it?" Elizabeth asked, as she stood next to her.

            Rogue bent down, and picked up the card. The two girls looked at it. Elizabeth smiled, as Rogue looked at her with confusion. "Looks like the ragin' Cajun wants to meet with you, luv." Elizabeth smiled, as she turned to walk towards her bunk.

            The other girls looked up from what they were doing as Rogue closed the door behind her. "How do you know?" Taryn asked.

            Rogue held up the card, showing her the side with the King Of Hearts. "This is his usual _calling_ card." Rogue explained.

            "And _who_ is this?" Taryn asked.

            Kitty giggled, "Gambit!" 

            Taryn slightly smiled, "Who's it for?" She asked with slight hope in her voice.

            "Rogue!" The mutant girls all said in unison.

            Rogue scoffed, as she felt her cheeks blush, "Shut up! No it's not!" She snapped.

            "Oh? And whom else would he be giving that card to? Everyone knows he likes you! Why do you think he joined the X Men in the first place!" Jean grinned.

            "Did it come with any kind of note?" Kitty asked, placing her magazine aside.

            Rogue shook her head, as she hopped up onto Elizabeth's bunk bed above her own. Elizabeth turned her back to Rogue, as Rogue picked up the brush on the bed. She began to un-braid Elizabeth's waist long black hair, and began to brush through it. "Jean, maybe you should kinda probe his mind to see what he wants." Rogue sheepishly suggested as she brushed Elizabeth's hair.

            Jean looked at Amara, as Amara looked up at her. Amara sat on Jean's bunk, lying her head on her lap, as they both read through a magazine. Amara shrugged. "Oh, okay. But it wasn't _my_ suggestion." Jean smiled, as she put the magazine on her side.

            Wanda climbed up to Elizabeth's bunk bed, and sat against the wall, facing the two girls. "Betsy, wanna play gin with me?" Wanda asked, holding up a deck of cards.

            Rogue looked at her. Wanda grinned, "Looks like you're gonna be busy pretty soon. Thought I'd play a game with Betsy while you go see what he wants, Rogue." Wanda told her with a smile.

            Jean opened her eyes; "He's waiting in the courtyard near the cafeteria for you to meet up with him." Jean told her.

            Elizabeth and Wanda turned to look at Rouge, both of them raising her eyebrows. Rogue looked at them, lifting her lip, "What?"

            "Go!" Wanda hissed.

            Rogue's mouth dropped, "But...But..."

            "Get out of here!" Elizabeth snapped.

            Rogue gave Wanda the brush to take over, "Fine! I'll be back then, you morons!" She playfully snapped.

            Rogue climbed off of the bunk, and grabbed her green sweatshirt. She slipped her arms into the sleeves, and zipped it up. She slipped her feet into her black Mary Janes, and buckled the straps. "Have fun!" Taryn smiled.

            Rogue opened the door, hearing the giggles from the girls, and she walked out, holding up her middle finger at them behind her. She slammed the door behind her, walking towards the cafeteria. Jean sighed, and picked up the magazine, letting her and Amara continue reading it. Wanda smiled, picking up the brush, and began brushing Elizabeth's hair. "How do you want your hair, Betsy?" Wanda asked.

            Elizabeth shrugged, "Put it in a french braid if you can?" Elizabeth asked, with a smile.

            Wanda nodded, and brushed through Elizabeth's hair. "I swear, I'm so jealous of your hair, Betts. It's so....silky." Wanda gushed.

            Elizabeth let out a laugh, rolling her eyes, "Yeah, and it's a _pain_! I hate my hair." She smirked.

            Kitty looked at her from her top bunk above Jean's bunk, and kicked her legs back and forth, as she lied on her stomach, "You're _nuts_ Betsy. You have the most prettiest hair I've like, ever seen." Kitty agreed with Wanda.

            "Well, thank you." Elizabeth grinned.

            Wanda continued to brush through Elizabeth's hair, but stopped, as she felt a stare. She looked to her side, to see Kitty staring at her from her magazine. She raised her eyebrow, "What, Kitty?" She asked her suspiciously.

            Kitty shrugged, and turned back to look at her magazine, her chin resting on the palm of her hand, "Nothing. Just wondering why you didn't join up with us, Wanda." Kitty smiled.

            "Why _didn't_ you join up with us?" Tabitha asked, taking off her headphones.

            Wanda continued to brush through Elizabeth's long hair, and put the brush in her lap. She grabbed the scrunchie from Elizabeth, and began braiding the long hair. "Well, I uh," She paused, wondering what to say. The girls had proven to be nice to her. They wanted to be friends with her, she just now couldn't remember _why_ she didn't join them. She was having a _lot_ of fun hanging out with them, "I don't know, actually. I mean, you guys have been _really_ nice to me these past few days and all." Wanda then smiled, as she continued to braid Elizabeth's hair, "I mean, I get along with my brother and everything. I guess I just feel more comfortable living around him and everything." She sighed.

            Kitty looked at Jean, and wanted to say something, but Jean hushed her from saying anything by lifting her finger to her own mouth. She shook her head, and Kitty sighed, turning back to Wanda, "Well, we would _totally_ like to have you around the institute, you know. Just a thought." Kitty smiled.

            Wanda glanced at her, with a slight smile. "I'll keep that in mind." She told her.

*~*~*~*

            Gambit leaned against the wooden post in front of the cafeteria, waiting. He saw a silhouette walking towards him. He squinted his eyes, and saw from the light, as it walked closer, that it was Rogue. A smirk played his lips, as she reached him. She placed her hand on her hip, holding up the card with her other hand. "Okay, what is it you want?" She slightly snapped at him.

            Gambit waved his hands defensively. "Whoa, chere. Didn't mean to upset ya by leavin that card; I only wanted to talk." Gambit quickly said.

            Rogue raised her eyebrow suspiciously at him. "Well...what about?" She asked him.

            Gambit shrugged, and walked down the porch steps towards her, placing his hands in his trench coat pockets. "Wanna go for a walk?" He asked, standing in front of her.

            He leaned towards her, his 6'1" frame towering over her petite 5'4" frame. She leaned back, staring up at him. "Uh..." She stuttered. She didn't know what to say; he intimidated her. "Well, you won't kill me or anythin' will ya?" She asked sheepishly.

            Gambit smiled, shaking his head, still leaning into her. "No."

            Rogue sighed, and backed away from him. She turned her back, and looked towards him, "Well, let's go." She demanded of him.

            Gambit smiled at her, as she walked away, and he rushed to walk at her side.


	13. A Talk Under The Stars

A Talk Under The Stars 

         Pietro stared at the girls' side of the camp, towards the X Girls cabin. Brian walked up towards him, and stood behind him. "What are you thinking about, Speedy?" Brian smirked, as he crossed his muscular arms across his chest.

         Pietro rolled his eyes, and turned to him. "Nothing."

         He began to walk towards their cabin. "Why don't you go talk to her?" Brian said, not moving, as Pietro walked past him.

         Pietro stopped, and turned to look at him. "She'll _kill_ me, Brian. She's pissed enough that I took her _lingerie_!" Pietro hissed at him.

         Brian let out a laugh, "You think you _know_ Betsy, don't you?" He said, as he turned to him.

         Pietro turned to face him fully. He raised his eyebrow suspiciously, and crossed his arms, "Alright, then. _Enlighten_ me!" 

         Brian shook his head, and put his hands into the pocket of his baggy blue jeans. "Look, I'm her twin. I'll admit something to you that you have to _promise_ not to say _one_ damn word. Not even to _her_, got it?!" Brian snapped. Pietro nodded, and Brian continued, "Well, she has told me that she thought of you as a looker. But, she's not really the type to just walk up to a guy and _kiss_ them, for God's sake. She's actually pretty shy when it comes to a guy she likes, you know." Brian smirked.

         Pietro slightly smiled, "She thinks I'm cute?"

         Brian shrugged, and walked back towards their cabin. "Just a thought to keep in mind, _mate_!" Brian said, as he walked past him.

         Pietro smiled, but then frowned. He turned to Brian, "Why are _you_ helping me?"

         Brian shook his head, as he looked at him, "Who says I was helping _you_?"

*~*~*~*

         Wanda answered the door as she heard the door knock. She growled as she saw her own twin brother, Pietro, standing at the doorway. "Uh-", He gasped as he saw his sister.

         He held his hands up defensively. "Pietro!" She hissed.

         "Wanda! Don't murder me! I just wanna talk to Betsy, that's all!" He quickly said, defending himself.

         Elizabeth soon stood behind her, staring at him with confusion. Pietro's eyes widened with awe and intimidation as he stared at Elizabeth. Wanda turned to look at her. "You want to talk to him, Betts?" Wanda asked.

         Elizabeth shrugged, as she glanced at Wanda. "Sure, I guess."

         Wanda sighed, and walked into the cabin, letting Elizabeth walk to the doorway. "Betsy and Pietro, sitting in the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Tabitha sang.

         Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and walked out of the cabin, as she heard Tabitha's singing followed by giggles from her cabin mates. She closed the door behind her, and looked up at her guest, crossing her arms. Pietro stared at her, not knowing what to say. "Well?" She asked, waiting for him to say something.

         His mouth opened, but nothing came out. For the first time in his _whole_ life, he couldn't say a _word_. He felt his cheeks flush, as Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him. They stood in silence, staring at each other for a few moments. He gulped, and finally spoke. "Uh, your hair looks nice." He said.

         He quickly realized what he said, and looked up, snarling his lip at his stupidity. _Oh you moron, what kind of line is that?_, he thought to himself. Elizabeth sensed his thoughts, and smiled, "Well, thank you. Your _sister_ did it." She smiled, rubbing her hand on her head, combing back the stray strands of hair back towards the thick french braid on her head.

         "Uh, look. I'm _really_ sorry about stealing your clothes." He apologized. "And booby trapping your cabin." He paused, as she smiled at him again. "_And_ throwing the stink bombs in your cabin."

         Elizabeth shrugged, "No biggie. Just don't do it again." She smiled.

         He nervously put his hands in his pockets of his jeans. He began nervously moving back and forth from his heels to the bald of his feet. Elizabeth let out a laugh, "Well, I'm sorry for the liquid heat and all that stuff." She smirked.

         Pietro nodded, to accept the apology. They stood in silence. Elizabeth looked away nervously. She finally sighed, speaking, "Well, what'd you want to talk to me about?" She asked him.

         Pietro looked up at her, and gulped as her eyes moved up to look at him. "Well, I uh," He paused, wondering what to say. "Wanna go for a walk or something?" He asked.

         Elizabeth looked up at him, slightly smiling, "Walk?! You want to _walk_, Quicksilver?" She smiled.

         Pietro grinned at her, and winked, "Come on." He said, ushering her towards the steps of the cabin porch.

         Elizabeth shrugged, and followed him towards the courtyard ahead of them.

*~*~*~*

         Wanda stared out the window, her mouth dropping as she watched Elizabeth walk side by side with Pietro towards the courtyard. "Oh my _god_!" Wanda laughed.

         Jean, Kitty, and Tabitha rushed to her side, to stare out the window. They saw the backs of Pietro and Elizabeth. They laughed as they saw Pietro's hands behind his back, one hand occasionally attempting to wrap around Elizabeth, but pulling back in nervousness. "Good god! He's actually _nervous_ with Betsy?!" Tabitha grinned.

         Wanda glanced at the girls at her side, smirking, "You don't know _how_ bad my brother likes her!" Wanda smiled.

         Jean looked at her with her eyes widened with shock, "That's kind of...._shocking_!"

         Wanda stood up and walked towards the card game she left with Amanda. "Why?"

         "Because. Pietro's kind of..." Jean paused, nervous to continue her sentence about Pietro to _Wanda_.

         Wanda glanced at her as she sat in front of Amanda. "A jerk? A player?" Wanda grinned, as she grabbed her turned down hand of cards.

         Kitty and Jean looked at each other, shrugging, and then they nodded. "Yeah." Jean sheepishly finished.

         Wanda nodded, looking at her cards. "Don't worry about it. Pietro is an arrogant asshole. But, he's actually a caring person once you get under his skin." Wanda smiled, placing a card from her hand on the pile in between her and Amanda.

         Tabitha rested her chin her hands as she stared out the window, sighing, "I think they're cute together." She smiled.

         Kitty grabbed onto Tabitha's arm. "Come on! Let's go spy on them and Rogue and Gambit!" Kitty eagerly smiled.

         Tabitha smiled at her, "Okay!"

         They both phased through the wall to the outside.

AN- Okay, this chapter (i know kill me for all the A.N's...hehehe...but this chapter is SOOO inspired by the song by Crazy Town's Butterfly. Due to the fact that in the comic verse, that's what a lot of people referred to Psylocke (Elizabeth) as. A butterfly, cuz she's so exotic....and Pietro...INTIMIDATED?!?!? Oh, and don't worry...the next chapter includes the "talks" between Gambit/Rogue, and Pietro/Elizabeth....AWWWW! Get your sighs ready, and hold on to your teeth! WOOHOO! 


	14. A Raging Cajun and a Weakening Speed Dem...

A Raging Cajun and a Weakening Speed Demon 

            Rogue uneasily looked at Gambit, raising her eyebrow suspiciously at him, as they sat on the wooden bench in the courtyard of the camp. She sighed, and placed her gloved hands in her lap. "So, what'd you wanna talk about, Gumbo?" Rogue asked.

            Gambit looked up at her, and shrugged. "Well, first off, what's with all the pranks?" He smirked.

            Rogue sighed, and looked up. "Unbelievable!" She muttered. She then looked at him, "Because, _Cajun_! Your little immature cabin boys decided to steal some intimate articles of clothing from my friends!" Rogue snapped at him.

            Gambit shook his head, laughing. "You know, you're one fiery southern belle, chere!" He smiled at her.

            Rogue blushed. She eased up a little, and sighed, looking away from him. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

            Gambit shook his head. "No need to apologize. I just feel that since I'm livin' at the Institute with ya, I might as well get to know ya." He smiled.

            Rogue looked at him, almost shocked; yet overtaken by his comment. "Why me?" She asked.

            Gambit leaned towards her, smiling, "Isn't it obvious?"

            Rogue leaned back away from him. "But, why _me_? What is it about _me_ that gets to you?" Rogue nervously asked.

            Gambit raised his eyebrow, as his eyes moved down, searching her, and then, moved back up to meet with hers. "Well, chere, for one, you're one hell of a looker. Two, you've got a personality that just _sucks_ me in!" He grinned.

            Rogue gulped nervously, as she saw him leaning closer. She immediately jumped up to her feet, causing him to fall onto the bench. She looked at him, "Look. I know you're only tryin' to be nice, but don't you _get_ it? I can't touch _anyone_!" She snapped at him.

            Gambit sat up, and rested his chin on his hand, as he placed his elbow onto the table in front of him. He looked at her, shrugging. He smiled, staring at her, "You can drain my energy _any_ time, chere! Gambit has _plenty_!" He smiled.

            Rogue rolled her eyes, and slightly smiled at his comment. _Damn arrogant bastard!_, she thought to herself. He slid off of the bench towards her, and walked to her. She backed away from him, as he kept walking into her. She backed up into a tree, and nervously looked up at him, as he placed his hands on the sides of her head against the tree she leaned against. "Don't worry, chere. I won't hurt you."

            "Uh, Gambit. I don't feel like risking on havin' you in my head just to give you a damn _kiss_!" She nervously stuttered.

            "You don't want _any_ of me in you?" He grinned playfully.

            Rogue sighed, and looked up at him. "Gambit, please?" She sighed.

            Gambit stared at her, "Rogue, I have heard Mr. McCoy talkin' to the Prof about some invention he was comin' up with to stop the X Gene from happenin'." He told her.

            Rogue nodded, "Yeah, he's talked to me about it."

            Gambit shrugged, "What, you wanna try it out?" He smiled.

            Rogue's heart nearly melted as he smiled at her. That was his trademark; his _smile_. He had a smile to seriously _kill_ women. "Gambit, I don't know." She nervously said.

            Gambit leaned away from her, standing up straight. He bent his arm, gesturing for her to link her sleeved arm through his. "Come on, Rogue. Let's just walk together, okay?" He offered.

            Rogue looked at his arm, then up at him, as she curled a platinum white hair bang behind her ear. "Come on." He insisted.

            Rogue nervously linked her arm with his and walked with him. He placed his hand on to her gloved hand that linked through his arm, and looked at her, smiling. "There's nothing wrong with touching Rogue. Even if it's covered." He smiled.

            Rogue eased, and nervously placed her cheek against his shoulder, as they began to walk through the courtyard. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She smiled.

*~*~*~*

            "Did you _see_ that?" Kitty whispered to Tabitha.

            Tabitha nodded, standing next to her. They looked at each other, as they witnessed the talk between Rogue and Gambit. They were hidden in the shadows, away from the courtyard. "That was so cute!" Tabitha smiled.

            Kitty grabbed onto Tabitha's arm, "Come on! Let's see if we can find Pietro and Betts!" She eagerly offered.

            Tabitha smiled as Kitty pulled her by the arm towards the lake.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth sighed, as she dangled her legs over the edge of the dock. Pietro sat next to her, doing the same. Elizabeth nervously cleared her throat, feeling Pietro staring at her. She looked out towards the lake in front of them, smiling at the reflection of the moon on the still water. "It's a beautiful night." She finally said, breaking the nervous silence.

            Pietro smiled and quickly looked away from her as her eyes moved to look at him. He cleared his throat loudly, sobering his face. "Yeah," He stuttered, "Yeah, it is."

            Elizabeth turned her face to look at him, raising an eyebrow, "Am I making you _nervous_, Pietro?" She smiled.

            Pietro looked at her, and gulped. He stared at her, embedding her face into his mind. "M-Maybe." He stuttered.

            Elizabeth let out a small laugh, and shyly looked away towards the lake. _Good god, you're beautiful_, he thought. 

            Elizabeth grinned even more, turning her face away from him, as she heard his thoughts. She finally looked at him, "You're pretty intriguing yourself, _Quicksilver_!" She smiled.

            Pietro smiled at how she used his common codename. "You heard my thought, didn't you?" He asked, with a suspicious smile, and an eyebrow raised.

            Elizabeth smiled, shrugging, "Well, it was unavoidable." She smiled. "But, am I?"

            Pietro sobered, staring at her. Their eyes met, and locked. "Yeah. A little." He smiled.

            Elizabeth's smile slowly faded, as they stared at each other. "Well, you're making me a little nervous too." She sheepishly told him.

            "Well, you _are_ hot, Betsy." He grinned at her.

            Elizabeth shook her head, smiling. She pushed him lightly, "Oh, Pietro you—", 

            Pietro immediately placed his hand on the side of her face, turning her towards him, and planted his lips onto hers, stopping her sentence. They broke away after a moment, and stared at each other. Elizabeth nervously bit on her lip, "Pietro, uhm, I don't know about this." She sighed.

            "Why?" Pietro asked, as his fingers began to stroke her face lightly.

            "Because; you're known and I quote, as a 'player'." She told him, her eyes moving up to look into his.

            "Well, you _may_ end up making me an honest guy, Betts." Pietro smiled.

            He leaned to her, and they kissed again. They wrapped their arms around each other, kissing, unknowledgeable that they were being watched.

*~*~*~*

            Kitty and Tabitha's mouths dropped, as they hid behind a large rock at the head of the dock leading to the lake. They stared at each other, and back at the two kissing at the edge of the dock. "Oh my _god_!" Kitty gasped.

            Tabitha quickly placed her hand over Kitty's mouth, "Shh! They might hear us!" Tabitha whispered.

            Kitty nodded, and Tabitha removed her hand from Kitty's mouth. "This is _so_ juicy!" Tabitha smiled.

            "Let's go!" Kitty grinned, grabbing onto her arm.

            Kitty pulled Tabitha back towards the cabins. 


	15. Are They For Real?

**_Are They For Real??_**

         Elizabeth closed the door after her, and looked up into the quiet cabin. Her cabin mates were sitting in the bunks, staring at her. Rogue soon came in, and stopped, noticing the sudden feeling of stares. The two girls stared back at their cabin mates. "What?!" They both hissed in unison.

         "What's in your hand, Rogue?" Kitty smiled.

         Rogue glanced at the card in her hand, and quickly placed it behind her back, as she walked to stand next to Elizabeth. "Nothing!" She quickly defended herself.

         She then turned to look at her best friend, who nervously climbed onto her bunk bed. "Where were _you_?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

         Elizabeth shrugged, "I went for a walk."

         "With _Pietro_!" Kitty laughed.

         Rogue's mouth dropped, "_Pietro_?! What?!" 

         Elizabeth slipped under the blankets on her bed. "Don't start." She said, hiding her smile.

         Tabitha quickly grabbed the card from behind Rogue's back. She saw that it was the Queen of Hearts. "Aww!" Tabitha smiled.

         Rogue quickly snatched the card from her hand. "_Don't_ push it, Tabby!" She hissed.

         "Hey, at least you didn't _kiss_ him!" Kitty blurted.

         Tabitha swung around to glare at her. "Shut up!" She mouthed.

         Kitty immediately covered her mouth, gasping. Elizabeth and Rogue looked up at the two girls. "What?" Elizabeth asked, raising her eyebrow.

         They heard unison of clearing throats. Wanda snorted, trying to keep in her laugh, as she placed her headphones over her ears. "Nothing!" Kitty said, from under her hand.

         "You were _spyin'_ on us?!" Rogue hissed at her.

         "Uh, no!" Kitty stuttered as she lied.

         Tabitha smiled, as she turned to walk to her bunk. "And what about you?" Rogue asked her.

         Tabitha waved her hands in the air defensively, "Hey, whoa! One question at a time!" She smiled. She then pointed to Rogue, "Yes, you?"

         Rogue sighed, and walked to the bed under Elizabeth's. "I'm going to sleep."

         She kicked off her shoes, and took off her jacket. She then crawled into her bed, and wrapped the blankets over her. Jean used her telekinesis to turn off the light. The cabin became dark, and silence fell as the girls rested. Suddenly, laughing could be heard. "Shut up!" Elizabeth and Rogue yelled in unison.

         "_Pietro_!" Amara blurted through her laughter.

         "I said, _shut_ your _mouths_!" Elizabeth hissed.

*~*~*~*

         Toad looked up, from eating his food off of his plate, with the spoon just below his mouth. He noticed Pietro sitting across from him, holding a biscuit in his hand, staring past him. "Yo! What's with you, man?" Toad asked him, trying to get his attention.

         Pietro's mouth creased to a smirk, as he continued to stare behind him. Toad turned, to see what he was staring at, and saw Elizabeth walking with Rogue and Wanda towards their own table. He turned back to Pietro, and laughed, "Huh! You got some _play_ last night, didn't ya?" Toad smiled.

         Pietro's mouth dropped, as his eyes glared at him with annoyance, "Shut—Shut up, Toad!" He stuttered as he began to concentrate on his plate in front of him.

*~*~*~*

         Elizabeth looked up, and saw Pietro glaring at her, holding a biscuit in his hand. Rogue and Wanda looked at each other, and rolled their eyes, with slight smiles. "_Pathetic_!" Wanda playfully snapped.

         Elizabeth looked up at her two friends as she followed them. "What?" She asked.

         "Come on, Betts! _Pietro_! Of _all_ the guys that have fat crushes on ya?!" Rogue smiled.

         They finally reached their seats. "Hey you just have to get to know him." Elizabeth smiled, as she took a seat next to Amanda. The other girls listened in, "He's _changed_ some how." Elizabeth finished, as she gushed.

         "News flash; News flash! Hell has _frozen_ over!" Tabitha smirked.

         The girls laughed with her. Elizabeth sobered, and looked around the table for Jean. "Where's Jean?" She asked.

         Kitty tilted her head back towards a nearly empty table behind them. The girls looked, and saw Scott handing a flower to Jean. Jean took the flower, and smiled at him. Kitty and Elizabeth looked at each other, smiling, "Oh _man_! Are they for _real_?!" Kitty grinned.

         Elizabeth handed Kitty a biscuit, gushing, "Please, Jean, take this biscuit as a symbol of my _love_!" Elizabeth mocked.

         Kitty gushed as well, taking the biscuit, "Oh Scott! You have such a way with _pastry_!" Kitty grinned.

         The two girls laughed at their mocking. The other girls with them laughed as well. Taryn laughed, shaking her head, as she continued to eat her breakfast in front of her. "Those two; they can get so...._mushy_!" Taryn smiled.

         "Oh I know! It's starting to make me _sick_!" Amara agreed with her.

         "Taryn, you have a boyfriend?" Rogue asked her, curiously.

         Taryn sighed, shaking her head. "Nah." She rested her chin on her hand, and looked up at Rogue across from her, "I guess you can say I'm starting to get _attracted_ to the fact that mutant guys are hot _with_ advantages!" She smiled.

         "Oh! So you're startin' to dig mutant hotties, huh?" Tabitha smiled, taking a bite of her eggs.

         Taryn continued eating the food off of her plate, and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

         "Well, Ray's single." Kitty smiled.

         "Oh god, _Ray_? He is _way_ too much of a player!" Amanda said, shaking her head.

         Elizabeth snapped her fingers, "Scott's brother is coming to visit when we go back home, for the remainder of the summer! We can always fix you up with him!" Elizabeth eagerly suggested.

         Rogue covered her mouth, trying to hold back a laugh. "_Alex_? You're not _serious_, are you?" Rogue said, after swallowing her food.

         Elizabeth shrugged, "Why not?"

         "I really don't think that would work. Alex lives in Hawaii." Kitty told her.

         Taryn sighed, "Well, I did have my eye on someone, but I guess he's taken a little." She shrugged.

         Elizabeth raised her eyebrow; suspiciously, as she probed her mind for the person she was talking about. _Gambit_. "The _Cajun_?" Elizabeth gasped.

         Taryn looked up at her, her eyes widened with shock. "Just a guess." Elizabeth said, as she quickly turned to her food.

         Rogue looked up at Taryn suspiciously. Taryn quickly shook her head, "No! Oh _god_ no!" Taryn gasped, trying to defend herself.

         Rogue was about to say something to her; something along the lines of, _Go ahead and have him_! But, stopped as she felt Elizabeth kicking her shin. "Ow! What the _hell _was that for?" Rogue snapped, rubbing her shin.

         Elizabeth looked up at her, telepathically sending her a warning, "Don't you _dare_ give him to her! He belongs with _you_ and you know it!" She telepathically said into Rogue's mind.

         Rogue raised her eyebrow, and sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Betts. Just don't _say_ anything about it, okay?" She said in her mind, knowing Elizabeth would hear her.

         Elizabeth winked at her, smiling. "That's my girl!" She telepathically told her.

         Rogue shook her head, smiling. Wanda rolled her eyes, staring at Jean and Scott. "Oh _god_, they're pathetic!" Wanda smirked.

         The girls looked towards Jean and Scott's table and saw them nuzzling noses. The girls began spewing out their laughter, and turned towards each other, laughing at what they had witnessed. 


	16. Coming To Toad's Aide

Coming To Toad's Aide 

         Jean leaned her back against a tree, with a note pad in her lap, and a pencil in her hand. "Okay, what kind of skit can we come up with?" She asked her cabin mates, as well as the boy cabin mates sitting around her.

         "Well, we can do kind of like a Breakfast Club rip off!" Tabitha grinned.

         Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at her, as she leaned back, placing her hands on the grass behind her. "The Breakfast Club?" She asked.

         "Yeah, why not?" Tabitha shrugged.

         Jean raised her eyebrow, looking around at the others, waiting for approval. "Better than nothing, I guess." Rogue sighed.

         Jean shrugged, and wrote it down on the note pad. Kitty looked at her hands in disgust. "Oh geez. My hands are like, so _pruny_ from the stupid dishwashing!" She hissed.

         Wanda raised an eyebrow as she heard a commotion from behind her. She turned to look, and saw Toad, trying to play a game of basketball on the court. She nudged Elizabeth next to her, and gestured towards the courts. Elizabeth looked at her, in confusion, and then at what Wanda had wanted her to see. Toad was then knocked to the ground after he made a shot in the basket. "Get out of here, you stupid _freak_!" They heard Duncan hiss at him, as he snatched the ball from Toad.

         Elizabeth's eyebrows narrowed with rage. She looked at Wanda, "Let's go." She whispered.

         Wanda nodded, and the two girls stood up, walking towards the court. "Uhm, girls! We're trying to have a conversation here! _Hello_!" Jean said, trying to get their attention.

         The two girls ignored her, which caused the other mutants and two humans that sat with them, to turn their attention towards the direction where Wanda and Elizabeth had left to. "Hey, isn't that _Duncan_?" Kitty asked.

         "Hey, what's he doing to _Toad_?" Lance snapped.

*~*~*~*

         Toad rubbed the back of his head, groaning, as he hit the concrete. He looked up angrily at Duncan, and a few of his friends, Kenny and David. Duncan snatched the ball away from him, "You _heard_ me! Get lost!" Duncan snapped.

         "Why don't we pull his tongue out, and see how far it goes!" David laughed.

         Toad shot up to his feet, "You wanna start somethin' yo?!" He growled.

         Duncan placed the ball in Kenny's hands, and shoved Toad back onto the ground, "What'd you say _freak_?" Duncan snapped.

         Suddenly, Duncan was pushed back, "Why don't you pick on someone your _own_ size, _Barbie_?!" Elizabeth hissed, as she shoved him.

         Duncan looked up at Wanda and Elizabeth, as they stood in front of Toad, guarding him. Toad looked up at the two girls with shock. "What, like _you_?" Duncan grinned.

         "Why not? I'll be more than _happy_ to shove your foot down your throat where it belongs, you _gas hazard_!" Elizabeth growled at him.

         Wanda stared at him, clenching her fists. Duncan attempted to shove Elizabeth, but she grabbed onto his arms, and kicked his stomach. She then slapped his face away from her. "You _punk_!" Elizabeth snapped.

         Kenny and David attempted to go for them, but then screamed as Toad's slime was shot into their faces. Suddenly, Pietro pushed David onto the ground, "Whoops! Too slow!" He grinned, crossing his arms.

         "Problems?!" Scott asked, as the others stood behind Toad, Elizabeth, and Wanda.

         Kenny and David wiped the slime from their faces in disgust. Duncan glared at Elizabeth, and attempted to rush at her, but stopped, as Brian immediately stood in front of him. "Nah uh. Touch her, and answer to me, _dickhead_!" Brian threatened.

         Pietro crossed his arms, glaring at Duncan. "_And_ me!" He added.

         "Touch _any_ of them, and you answer to _all_ of us, _creep_!" Rogue hissed, as she stood next to Brian.

         "What is going on?" They heard.

         "Ugh, not again!" Kitty groaned.

         "Them! They rushed us!" Duncan immediately said, pointing to the two girls being guarded by the other mutants.

         "That is _not_ true! We only came to Todd's aide because he was being _threatened_ by these three _morons_!" Elizabeth defended.

         "You guys made a pact to not use your powers." The girls' counselor Cathy warned.

         "We didn't! Duncan tried getting at Betsy, and she only _defended_ herself _normally_!" Wanda snapped at her.

         Cathy looked at the three boys. "Come with me, boys. Let's have a talk with the head counselor." Cathy said, glaring at them.

         Duncan looked at Elizabeth, and leaned towards her, "Watch your _back_ bitch!" He hissed.

         Brian immediately grabbed his neck, and wrapped his hand around his throat, "I don't think I heard you correctly!" He growled.

         Duncan grabbed onto the fingers wrapped around his throat. "Brian! Let go!" Elizabeth yelled, grabbing onto her twin's arm.

         Brian's blue eyes glared with rage, at Duncan's comment towards his twin sister. "_No_ one calls my sister a bitch!" Brian hissed.

         "Brian! Brian, hun, let him go." Rogue said, calmly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

         Cathy walked towards them. Elizabeth turned to her, "No, let me handle this, okay?" She immediately said, sensing that Cathy wanted to punish Brian as well.

         Brian's face turned red with anger, and Elizabeth grabbed onto the fingers wrapped around Duncan's neck. "Brian, luv. Come on. Let him go. You can't control your strength, Brian. Please?" Elizabeth said, trying to calm him.

         Brian eased, and stiffly unwrapped his fingers from Duncan's throat. Duncan immediately backed away, grabbing onto his own neck. "What the _hell_?!" Duncan snapped.

         "Duncan, David, and Kenny. Follow me, please." Cathy ordered.

         Brian and Duncan glared at each other. Pietro walked to stand next to Brian and Elizabeth. The mutants glared at them, with anguish on their faces. "Leave Toad _alone_!" Peter snapped, as he clenched his fists, flexing the proof of his strength on his arms.

         Duncan continued to stare at Brian, and turned finally, walking away, following his friends and Cathy towards the head counselor's office. "I'm going to _kill_ that asshole!" Brian snapped.

         "No, Brian." Pietro spoke up. Brian then looked at him. Pietro grinned, "Let's all have revenge in a _fun_ way!" Pietro grinned, rubbing his hands together.

         "Come on, guys. Why don't we go for a swim and cool off?" Jean suggested.

         "Yeah, sounds good." Scott added.

         Elizabeth and Wanda looked behind them at Toad. Toad stared up at the two girls, with a shocked, yet, thankful look on his face. "You okay, Toad?" Wanda warmly asked him.

         "W-Why'd you guys do that?" Toad asked, confused.

         Elizabeth and Wanda looked at each other, and shrugged. "Toad, you okay?" Scott asked.

         "Toad, we're just sick and tired of seeing you get picked on." Elizabeth said, as she walked away.

         "Yeah. I mean, come on, Toad. I felt _kinda_ bad for ya." Wanda sheepishly said, as she followed Elizabeth.

         Toad watched the others leave, to walk towards their cabins, to change for the lake. He stared after them, confused. _Wow. They actually care_, he thought to himself. He smiled then, and hopped towards the boys, to follow them back to the cabin.

AN- This is a chapter to build up a momento for Toad to start thinking about tryin ta get a hold of Wanda's heart while they go on the 5 mile trail walk as mentioned in Chapter 11...plus....I admit...I like Toad...I feel SOOOO bad for him. Poor guy never gets a good break...Just ta let you guys know where I'm going with this chapter! Thanks for your reviews!! I LOVE YOU ALL! *hands everyone lollipops and sodas* MUAH!


	17. The Trail Begins

**_Revenge IS Fun!_**

            Pietro grinned, as Brian handed him a plastic jar of peanut butter. "This will be _great_!" Pietro laughed.

            Brian grinned at him, and they both zipped up their backpacks, and strapped them over their shoulders. They followed their cabin mates towards the forest in front of them, to meet with the other cabin goers for their five-mile trail hike.

*~*~*~*

            "Okay, now pair up with someone of your choice, and that will be your buddy, okay? You all will take these separate trails. There's going to be little notes, and try doing what they advise; you'll feel a lot more at _peace_!" Hubert smiled at the two groups of the girls and guys.

            Suddenly, a young blonde girl grabbed Pietro's arm, "Wanna go with me?" She smiled up at him.

            "Uh—" He stopped, and then glanced at Elizabeth, who leaned down to tie up her laces on her black combat boots. He smiled at her, and then frowned, looking at the young girl who was on his arm, "No, that's okay." He said, rejecting her invitation.

            He pulled his arm out of her grip, and quickly rushed to Elizabeth. He knelt in front of her, and she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, "Wanna go with me?" He smiled at her.

            She slowly smiled, and squatted, looking at him, "And if I do?" She smirked.

            Pietro shrugged, "I promise you won't get hurt." He smiled.

            Elizabeth blushed, "Okay." 

            Gambit walked towards Rogue, as she talked with Wanda. "Come with me, Chere." He smiled at her.

            Rogue stopped talking with Wanda, and looked at him. She glanced back at Wanda, "Go." Wanda smiled at her.

            Rogue looked back at him, and shrugged, "Alright."

            Wanda walked towards John, "Hey." She greeted.

            John turned around, and smiled at her, "Hey there, girl. Pairin' up with me?" He smiled.

            Wanda shrugged, "If you want."

            John tilted his head towards the trails in front of them, "Let's go."

*~*~*~*

            Jean stopped in front of a large redwood tree. She squinted, as she saw a yellow piece of paper posted to the tree. Scott stood next to her. "Hug this tree." He read aloud.

            They looked at each other, "After you." She laughed.

            "Ladies first." He smiled.

            "This is retarded!" Tabitha snapped, walking past them with Brian at her side.

            "Whatya waitin' for, Goggle boy?" Duncan snapped, walking past them, "Hug the tree!"

            Brian stopped, but Tabitha grabbed onto his arm, "Let it go." She said, attempting to calm him down.

            Duncan walked past him with a girl at his side. He smiled at him, as he walked by, "Yeah, mutie. Let it go." Duncan grinned.

            Pietro and Elizabeth walked to Brian and Tabitha. They stopped, staring at Duncan. "Hey, _Toad_!" Pietro called behind him.

            Toad hopped to stand next to them. "Yeah?"

            Pietro took off his backpack, and knelt on the ground. He quickly unzipped the bag, and took out a jar of peanut butter. "Ready?" Pietro smiled.

            Toad laughed, and Pietro unscrewed the cap of the jar. Him, Brian, and Toad knelt down hovering over the jar. "What are you boys doing?" Jean asked, crossing her arms.

            "Just watch." Toad laughed.

*~*~*~*

            Duncan turned, as he heard groaning from behind the bushes. "Oh man! There's no toilet paper!" He heard.

            He walked cautiously towards the bushes. Suddenly, Pietro, Toad, and Brian stood. "Hey, Duncan?" Brian asked.

            Duncan raised his eyebrow suspiciously. The three mutants walked out from behind the bushes, their pants unbuttoned, yet still around their waists. They each held their hands in front of them, and wiped the peanut butter on his shirt. "Thanks for the toilet paper, _dude_!" Pietro grinned.

            Duncan screamed, looking at his shirt. "Whoops!" Brian squealed, wiping the last of peanut butter onto Duncan's face.

            Duncan screamed louder, and ran down the trail screaming, looking for something to wipe off his face. "Hey! Use this!" Rogue yelled, handing him a bunch of leaves with her gloved hands.

            Duncan snatched them away from her, and quickly wiped his face with the green leaves. Rogue looked behind her at the three boys, and winked, "You guys are _so_ crude! _I_ wouldn't go _that_ far!" Rogue playfully growled at them, playing along with the prank.

            Duncan finished wiping his face, in disgust. "Sorry. We needed to use the thing that was closest to us, yo!" Toad grinned.

            Pietro, Brian, and Toad turned to walk back towards their trail group. Rogue looked at Duncan, "Sorry, Duncan. Really, I wouldn't even go that far as to what they did." She apologized.

            Duncan took off his shirt, and tossed it onto the ground. "That was _disgusting_!" He growled.

            Rogue shrugged, and turned, running towards her trail group, "By the way! That was _poison ivy_!" She yelled towards him, as she ran.

            Duncan looked up at her, his eyes widened with shock. "Duncan, hurry! You only have a few minutes before it starts to kick in! Run to the end of the trail and see the counselor! Hurry!" Jean yelled, pretending to help.

            Duncan listened to her advice, and ran down the trail. The mischievous mutants began laughing, as they watched him running. "What a _moron_!" Toad laughed.

            Elizabeth laughed, and looked at Pietro next to her, as he picked up his backpack. "You boys are _so_ bad!" She laughed.

            Pietro grinned, and placed his arm around her, "Oh well! The badder, the better, right?" He grinned.

            "What happens if they confront you guys for doing this?" Scott asked, crossing his arms.

            Jean closed her eyes, placing her hands to her temples. She concentrated for a few moments, and then opened her eyes, "They won't." She smiled.

            "Mutant powers _definately_ have their advantages!" Tabitha grinned, as she continued to walk up the trial.

            The others began following her. Amanda walked alongside Kurt, and slipped her arm through his, "You guys are _so_ lucky." She smiled at him.

            Kurt let out a scoff, "Yeah, _real_ lucky." He smirked.

            Amanda looked at him, and smiled, as she placed her head on his shoulder, hugging to his arm, "Kurt, you have such a wonderful talent, _and_ wonderful loyal friends." She smiled at him.

            Kurt looked at the trail group in front of him. "Yeah, I guess so."


	18. Sudden Change In The Weather

Sudden Change In Weather 

"Where are you going?" Toad asked Wanda, as he saw her walking away from the group.

            "Check out this _cave_!" Wanda grinned, as she stood in front of a large cave.

            Toad looked up at John, raising his eyebrow, and they both walked towards her. They looked into the mouth of the cave, "Oh, I wouldn't go in there. There's no light!" Toad cautiously warned her.

            "Got ya covered, mate!" John grinned, taking out a lighter out of his pocket.

            "Don't burn anything _down_, John!" Elizabeth smiled, walking to stand behind them.

            "Hey, you guys, we're not supposed to stray from the trail!" Scott warned, as he stood with the rest of the group.

            The curious mutants didn't listen; John lit his lighter, and held his hand under it, creating a ball of flames from the lighter. He held it into the air, and looked at Wanda, grinning coyly. Wanda shook her head, slightly smiling, as she walked into the cave, following him. Toad and Elizabeth looked at each other, and shrugged, and followed them into the cave. Jean looked up at them, "Guys! Wait!" She called, as she ran after them.

            Scott flinched at the sudden sound of thunder. "Huh?" He grunted, as he looked up.

            The clouds began to hover over the sky. "You've never heard of summer showers, Shades?" Pietro asked him, as he rushed towards the cave.

            "Oh oh. I think it's gonna rain pretty soon." Rogue sighed, as she walked towards the cave.

            The others followed, to find shelter inside the cave. Elizabeth knelt onto the ground, placing her backpack in front of her. "It's about _time_ we took a rest!" Tabitha complained, as she walked into the cave.

            Tabitha let herself drop onto the dirt ground, sprawling her arms and legs out. "Good _god_, we've been walking _forever_! I can't take much more of this _nature crap_!" Evan complained, as he walked into the cave, following the others of his trail group.

            "John, light a fire for some light." Pietro said, as he gathered some wood from outside.

            He placed a pile in the center of the cave. John knelt in front of the pile of wood, and lit the lighter again. He gathered the fire into his hand, and threw the ball of flame towards the wood. He then moved his hands up, manipulating the fire to grow slightly larger, for enough light. "Really, John, just make sure none of us catch on fire, okay?" Amanda warned, as she placed her backpack on the ground.

            Scott stood at the mouth of the cave, staring up towards the sky. "That's so odd." He sighed, seeing the clouds becoming slightly darker.

            Jean stood next to him, "Well, the news _did_ warn of a thunder storm coming through. But they said it shouldn't be a big one. It'll probably last for a couple of hours. But the thing is, is that the _stupid_ counselors refused to listen!" She said, raising her voice with frustration at her last sentence.

            "I know, those stupid _nature_ freaks!" Kurt agreed. He then placed his hand on his hip, waving his other hand in the air, mocking the counselors, "Oh, nature this, hug this tree, kiss this slug!" He mocked. "I'm so _sick_ of those counselors already!" He snapped, throwing his arms down at his sides.

            Rogue looked at him suspiciously, "Kiss this slug?" 

            Kurt looked at his foster sister, "Yeah! Didn't you see that note?" 

            Rogue lifted her lip in disgust, "Uh, _no_!" She snapped. She then laughed, "Did you _do_ it?"

            Amanda rolled her eyes, "God I hope not!"

            Kurt shook his head, sticking out his tongue in disgust, "Ew! No way!"

            Taryn sat down in front of the fire, beginning to shiver, rubbing her arms. Ray stood next to her, handing her his sweatshirt, "Here you go." He offered.

            She looked up at him, and took the shirt smiling, "Thanks, Ray."

            The occupants flinched, as they heard a loud sound of thunder rumbling throughout the sky, followed by a sudden downpour of rain. "Great." Scott sighed.

            Wanda sat in front of the fire. She opened her backpack, and took out a deck of cards, "Anyone up for some gin?" She grinned.

            Gambit immediately sat next to her, "I am!" He grinned.

            Pietro looked at Elizabeth, and grinned, "Hey, Betsy, how about we practice our scene of our skit?" He grinned.

            Elizabeth looked at him, and smiled. "Uh, maybe later." She shyly answered him.

            Wanda began shuffling the cards, smirking at her brother. Pietro looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

            Wanda shrugged, "Nothing."

            Gambit took the cards from her, "I'll cut and deal." He smirked.

            Rogue sat in between them, joining the game. "I'm _starving_!" Evan complained, as he sat in front of the fire.

            Kitty grinned, and opened her backpack. "I've got chips, I was _nice_ enough to make sandwiches for everyone, and I stole some sodas from like, the kitchen during our little _punishment_ last night!" Kitty smiled, as she took out the food.

            "You are the straight _bomb_, girl!" Evan grinned, grabbing a soda and sandwich.

            Lance sat next to Kitty, and they looked at each other, and smiled. Kitty took a sandwich and offered it to him. "Want one?" She smiled at him.

            Lance took the sandwich, and unwrapped the wrapper. He took a bite of his sandwich. With his free arm, he wrapped it around Kitty's shoulder, and they looked out towards the mouth of the cave, watching the rain pour outside. "This is kinda nice, you know?" Kitty said to everyone.

            "I guess. But what if those counselor's start worrying about us?" Scott asked, as he sat down on the dirt ground in front of the fire.

            "Hey, this is _their_ fault! They should have listened to that damn news report!" Evan hissed, engulfing his sandwich.

            "He's got a point." Jean said, sitting on the other side of Scott.

            Amara walked towards the darkness of the cave, curiously. She swung her backpack from her back, to open the zipper. She unzipped the backpack, and took out her flashlight. She zipped up her backpack, and swung it to her back. She clicked on the flashlight, and focused it in front of her. She saw another pathway leading further into the cave. "Amara, where are you going?" Bobby asked, walking towards her.

            Amara looked at him, "I wonder what's all in there?" She curiously said.

            She walked towards the mouth in front of her, with Bobby quickly following her. "Don't go far!" Jean called.

            "Alright!" Amara called behind her.

*~*~*~*

            "Wow!" Amara gushed, staring at a lagoon in front of her.

            Bobby stood next to her, staring at the lagoon. "Wanna jump in?" He smiled.

            Amara lifted her lip, shaking her head, "No way! Who knows what's in there!"

            Bobby dropped his backpack behind him and took off his shirt, "Oh come on, Amara! Be adventurous for once!" He said, dropping his shirt to the ground. 

            "Oh, Bobby! Come on! Get _real_!" Amara snapped, placing her free hand to her hip.

            Bobby grinned, and walked towards the lagoon. He looked into it, "Hey, bring that flashlight over here." He told her.

            Amara raised her eyebrow as he turned to look at her. "I'm not your little _assistant_, Iceman!" She snapped at him.

            Bobby sighed, "Sorry. Amara, can you please come over here with the flashlight?" He apologized, correcting himself.

            Amara eased, "That's better."

            She then walked towards him, and flashed the light, searching the lagoon. Bobby's eyes searched with the light. "I don't see anything harmful to us." He said.

            He grabbed her arm, "Come on!" He insisted.

            Amara snatched her arm away from him, "No, Bobby! What clothing do you plan on changing _into_, when you get wet?" She asked, trying to bring him to reality.

            Bobby frowned, and looked back at the lagoon. "You're no fun."

            He turned around, and walked to his shirt and back pack. He put his shirt back over his body, and grabbed his backpack. "Come on, Amara. Obviously there's nothing else _better_ here." He coldly told her, as he walked back to where they came from.

            Amara frowned, and sighed, as she followed him. 


	19. Getting To Know Each Other Better

Getting To Know Each Other Better 

         Rain continued to pour outside. Jean looked behind her towards the mouth of the cave, and frowned, "Okay, it's been," She looked at her watch, and her eyes widened with shock, "Whoa! It's already been an _hour_!" She gasped.

         Elizabeth looked up at the mouth of the cave, and saw the rain still pouring. "Oh man! It's still _bloody_ pouring!" She hissed.

         Pietro grabbed onto her arm, "Come on, doll face. Let's practice our scene!" He smiled.

         Elizabeth looked at her arm, and then up at him. She raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "Okay then." She agreed, as she stood up with him.

         Kitty dug her hand into the bag of chips, and shoved a handful into her mouth, as she looked up at Pietro and Elizabeth. "Oh man, I don't like where this is heading." Wanda groaned, as she placed a card from her hand onto the pile in front of her.

         Pietro looked at Elizabeth, as Elizabeth crossed her arms, turning her back to him. "You know, Elizabeth, even though I'm a rebel, I can still get things done. I'm not as rebellious as I look." Pietro said, reciting his line.

         Elizabeth sighed, and looked up, her back still turned to him. "I don't know, Pietro." She then smiled, looking up into the air, "I need someone who can _light_ my fire! Someone who can," She raised her arm up into the air, "Shoot me to the stars!" She gushed, as she recited her lines. "I need—" She was interrupted.

         Pietro interrupted her, by grabbing her, and dipping her to his side, planting his lips onto hers. "Whoa." Scott mumbled.

         Everyone looked up, and gawked at Pietro, as he had Elizabeth dipped, with his mouth planted on hers. "Was that in the script?" Tabitha asked, before taking a drink of her soda.

         Jean slightly smiled, "No."

         The cave fell silent, as the cave occupants gawked at the two kissing 'actors'. "_Okay_ already!" Wanda playfully growled.

         Laughter could be heard from the spectators. Pietro broke away from Elizabeth, and looked at her, still having her dipped. "How was _that_ for an opening act?" He smiled at her.

         A dumbfounded look appeared on Elizabeth's face as she stared up at him. She was completely breathless and speechless. Pietro grinned even more, and stood her up right. Pietro turned and walked towards his backpack, sighing with contempt, and satisfaction. "I know, I _am_ the man!" He smiled at his 'audience'.

         "Betsy?" Rogue smiled, and then let out a laugh, "Are you okay?"

         Elizabeth nodded, and began playing with her earring in her left ear. She took a couple of steps forward, but her knees became weak, and she tumbled to the dirt ground. Pietro turned to her, and smiled. "I guess you literally swept our Lady Elizabeth off of her feet, mon ami!" Gambit laughed, as he placed a card from his hand onto the pile between him and Wanda.

*~*~*~*

         "And hanging on the _rear view_ mirror, was the _hook_!" Evan said, holding the flashlight under his chin.

         Wanda rolled her eyes, "I thought it was on the _door handle_?" She snapped.

         Evan raised his eyebrow, and his eyes moved up in thought. He then looked at her, and put the flashlight into his lap, "Well, it was on the mirror, like, you know, one of those ornaments that you hang on there like some baby shoes!" He quickly said, attempting to cover up his mistake.

         Wanda scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You _are_ a dork!" She smirked.

         Evan lifted his lip, and frowned, as he looked around. Everyone sat around the fire that John had ignited, trying to keep themselves warm from the sudden chill from the storm outside of the cave. "Well, _anyway_," Amanda interrupted the sudden silence, "Anyone wanna play Twenty Questions?" She smiled.

         "Sure!" Taryn excitedly answered to the suggestion of the change of 'games'.

         The mutants uneasily looked at each other. Regardless of whether or not they were getting along, they were still considered adversaries. "Oh come on. We've all gotten along _so_ far! Besides, why don't we all play to get to know each other? We have another week of this horrible camp anyway." Amanda begged.

         "Okay, someone start asking me some questions. I don't have _anything_ to hide!" Taryn offered.

         "Are you a virgin?" Tabitha blurted out.

         Taryn stumped on her answer. She looked at Tabitha, with her mouth dropped. Tabitha shrugged, "You offered."

         "Uh.." Taryn stuttered.

         "We don't have to _literally_ ask Twenty Questions. We can pass or answer, you know." Amanda said, easing the game up a bit.

         "Well what good is trying to get to know each other if you just sit there and say _pass_?" Scott complained.

         "Okay, okay. I'll answer then." Taryn cleared her throat, and felt her cheeks grow warm, "Yes, I still am." She answered.

         Tabitha raised her eyebrow suspiciously at her, "Really?"

         Taryn looked at the others around her, noticing she had their complete attention. She then looked at Tabitha, again stuttering. Tabitha leaned towards her, cupping her hand around her ear, "What was that?" She smiled, leaning towards Taryn.

         "Alright, _fine_! I'm not, are you happy?" Taryn finally answered.

         Tabitha leaned back, smiling, "Thought so."

         "Well, are you, Tabby?" Brian grinned, as he looked at her sitting next to him.

         Tabitha scoffed, "No!" She then smiled, lifting her shoulders at him, "And it got me out of writing that _term_ paper I tell ya!" She grinned.

         "Oh goodness!" Elizabeth sighed.

         "You're _serious_?" Rogue gasped.

         Tabitha smiled, nodding. "Yeah, but it wasn't with a teacher or anything." She laughed. "It was actually with the nerd in my history class at my old school before I came to the institute. My friend back home suggested it, and I took up on her bet. Got $200 bucks out of it too." She smiled, taking a drink of her soda.

         Rogue shook her head, smiling. Brian glared at Tabitha, with a smile on his face. "Rogue." Tabitha smiled.

         Rogue looked at her, "Just how big _are_ your boobs?" Tabitha grinned.

         Rogue scoffed, "Drop dead!" She playfully snapped.

         "No, really! This _is_ twenty questions!" Tabitha smiled.

         Rogue rolled her eyes, "Well, how big are _your_ boobs?" 

         Tabitha sat back, grabbing onto her shirt, with a grin on her face, "34 C!" She proudly smiled.

         Rogue rolled her eyes, smiling. "What's your real name, Rogue?" Taryn asked.

         Rogue looked at her, and sighed, "I don't know, to tell you the truth. My power causes peoples' minds to be absorbed into me. So from the start, I guess you can say I've been a tad confused." She answered.

         "I'm sorry." Taryn apologized.

         Rogue shrugged, "No need." She then looked up, "Jean!" She picked the red head across from her.

         Jean looked at her, "Yes?"

         "How far have you and Scott _gone_ exactly?" Rogue grinned.

         The others stared at the two sitting next to each other. "Uh." Scott began uneasily.

         "She asked _me_ Scott. Since when did you legally change your name to _Jean_?" Jean playfully snapped at him. She then looked at Rogue, "Third base, heading towards the umpire!" She grinned.

         Rogue let out a laugh. The girls knew the joke. "I don't get it." Evan said, shaking his head.

         Kitty laughed, and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Well, my friend, once you like, actually _kiss_ a girl, you'll start getting what we mean by that." She joked.

         Evan looked at her, "I-I've kissed a girl!" He quickly defended himself.

         "Yeah sure, Evan!" Pietro butted in.

         Evan glared at him, "No _really_! I have!"

         Pietro raised his eyebrow, "Yeah? When?"

         Evan stuttered, "My-My first kiss was when I was-" He paused, trying to think of an answer.

         "How about _never_!" Pietro laughed.

         "Shut up, Pietro." Evan snapped, crossing his arms.

         "Oh? And are _you_ a virgin, speedy?" Tabitha asked.

         Pietro scoffed, crossing his arms, "_No_!"

         Elizabeth looked at him, "You're not?"

         Pietro looked at her, shaking his head, "Nope."

         "Oh yeah, the big _mac daddy_ here!" Ray snapped.

         Pietro stared at him, "Ray, _Evan's_ probably gone further than you have!"

         Ray raised his eyebrow, "Wanna bet?"

         "And how far have you gone, Ray?" Taryn asked, looking at him.

         Ray shrugged, "I've gone _straight to_ the umpire!" He answered.

         "Okay, he's had sex before." Tabitha said, as she noticed he 'got the joke'. She then looked at Brian, "How 'bout you, sexy? You a virgin?"

         Brian laughed, shaking his head, "No!"

         "Okay, since it's basically out in the open, _who here is not a virgin_?!" Scott asked, with slight annoyance in his voice.

         Hands raised; Lance, Pietro, Ray, Tabitha, Taryn, Gambit, Amanda, Kurt, Brian, John, Peter, and Kitty. Toad attempted to raise his hand, "Put your hand down, Toad!" Pietro snapped.

         Toad frowned, placing his hand on his lap. Elizabeth immediately felt bad for him. Wanda frowned, and rubbed Toad's back. "Don't worry, Toad. You'll get your shot with someone." Wanda smiled at him.

         Toad looked up at her, "No, Toad. I said _someone_!" Wanda hurriedly corrected.

The hands went down, and Pietro looked at Elizabeth, "You're _kidding_! You're a virgin!" He gasped with shock.

Elizabeth shrugged, nodding with a smile on her face. "Yeah."

"Elizabeth?" Amanda spoke up.

         Elizabeth looked up at her, "Where'd that mark on your face come from?" Amanda asked curiously.

         Elizabeth looked at Jean, "Should I tell her?" She telepathically asked Jean.

         Jean shrugged, "It's up to you, Betts." She answered her telepathically.

         Rogue and Brian looked up at Elizabeth, knowing how sensitive she was about the crimson red mark on the left side of her face. Elizabeth looked at her folded hands in her lap, and sighed, "Well, uh, I was attacked." She started. "I was attacked by a mutant about a week after I moved into the institute." She answered. "I was in a coma for three days."

         "Who attacked you?" Taryn asked, shocked.

         Elizabeth looked up at her, and nearly shuddered, "Sabertooth. A mutant."

         "Yeah, apparently Magneto found out about Elizabeth, and they went on a mission to track down Sabertooth. He was supposed to have lured her to a trap to take her to Magneto to convince her on joining his team." Brian said, speaking for Elizabeth.

         Rogue lifted her lip, and looked at Elizabeth, "How _did_ Magneto find out about ya anyways?" She asked.

         "Pietro told him." Toad said. He then gasped, covering his mouth with shock.

         "What?!" Elizabeth snapped, looking at him.

         Toad's hands were still over his mouth, as he glared at Elizabeth. Pietro glared at him, "You _shit head_!" He growled.

         Elizabeth looked at Pietro as he sat next to her. He looked at her, holding up his hands defensively, "Why you...._prick_!" Elizabeth cried out, as she stood.

         Pietro stood up, facing her, "Wait, Betsy, I can explain!" He said, trying to defend himself.

         "Really, Betsy, Pietro didn't mean any harm by telling Magneto about you joining Xavier's team." Lance quickly defended him.

         Elizabeth glared at Pietro with rage in her eyes, "And to think!" She paused, and looked around at the others around her, "I have to go!" She snapped.

         She then rushed out of the cave. "Wait! It's raining outside!" Jean gasped.

         "I'll get her, okay?" Pietro offered. He grabbed onto his jacket, and then looked at Toad, pointing his finger at him, "When I get back, I'm going to rip your heart out through your _foot_!" He snapped.

         He ran after Elizabeth, "Betsy, wait! Let me explain!" He called after her, as she walked out of the cave.

         Brian looked after them, and turned to Lance, "What happened?" Brian asked.

         "Pietro only told Magneto about her because he _liked_ her. He didn't know Magneto would set up the whole Sabertooth thing. Believe me, it was only an attempt for Pietro to be around Elizabeth." Lance explained, "In his own, _weird_ way."

         Brian nodded with slight understanding. But, he figured, Elizabeth could handle Pietro anyway without his help. "So, any other questions?" He said, breaking the silence.

AN- Okay, now the whole 'mark' thing with Elizabeth, that's all explained in the two stories, Britain's Finest: The Braddock Twins, and Unfinished Business, where I introduced the Braddock Twins to the Xavier Institute Evolution style....just ta let ya know, in case ya'all get confused....if you're wondering what Elizabeth's mark looks like, go ahead and check out her picture on my profile page with Fanfiction, kay all? LOVE YOU ALL! *hands everyone lollipops and sodas*


	20. Pietro's Apology

Pietro's Apology 

            Scott stared at the mouth of the cave, as he saw the rain pouring harder. He looked at Jean, "Should we go get them?" He asked, worriedly.

            Jean shrugged, "I think Betsy and Pietro will come back pretty soon. Just let him explain to her." She sighed.

            Tabitha sighed, and looked at Brian, "This was fun! We should do this every year!" She smiled.

            Brian grinned at her, nodding. "I didn't mean to let that slip." Toad apologized.

            "Toad, don't worry about it. Betsy was bound to find out about it anyway." Wanda shrugged.

*~*~*~*

            "Betsy, will you _wait up_?!" Pietro snapped, running towards her.

            Elizabeth walked through the pouring rain, down the trail. "No! Leave me alone!" She yelled.

            Pietro quickly used his speed, and rushed in front of her, stopping her. He grabbed onto her arms, "Now, look at me, and let me explain, okay?"

            His heart ached, as he saw tears pouring from her eyes, her face and hair fully soaked from the rain. She shook her head, and pushed him away from her, "Don't you _see_? If it wasn't for _you_ telling your father about me," She gestured to the red mark on the left side of her face, "_This_ wouldn't have happened! I wouldn't have gone into a coma! My _brother_ wouldn't have been _stressed_ over me!" She snapped.

            She then pushed him off of her, "Get away!" She yelled.

            She then dodged him, and continued walking. Pietro walked behind her, following her, "Betsy, listen to me! I didn't know my dad would go _that_ far! Besides, Sabertooth's _attack_ on you was _not_ my fault, _or_ my dad's! He was only supposed to capture you _unharmed_ and take you to my father so he could recruit you for _him_!" Pietro explained.

            Elizabeth stopped, and swung around, staring at him. "So what?! So I can try _killing_ people?! You're father's _insane_, Pietro!" She hissed.

            "You think I don't know that?! But he's still my dad! He gives me money, puts food in my mouth! Even though he's not around for my sister, _or_ me he is _still_ our father! I only told him that there was a girl that I _liked_ that was now living at the Xavier Institute!" He explained, "Yeah, stupid me, I told him your name. But _he_ accessed the Institute's Cerebro files and found out about you! He _did_ help Xavier build that stupid thing, you know!" 

            Elizabeth began choking back on her tears, and gestured to the crimson red mark, "But look what it's _done_ to me!" She said, as she began to sob.

            Pietro sobered, and looked at her face. "Betsy, you're still a beautiful girl!" He sighed. 

            They stared at each other for a few moments of silence, with only the sound of thunder rumbling in the sky above them, and the rain pouring onto the dirt around them. Elizabeth shook her head, and clenched her eyes shut. She buried her face into her hands, and sobbed as she remembered the attack on her from Sabertooth. She turned and began walking again. Pietro sighed, and rushed after her, "Betsy, come on. It's pouring rain!" He told her.

            "Just please! Leave me alone!" She cried.

            Pietro quickly rushed in front of her, stopping her, "Look, Betsy, ever since you _walked_ into that _damn_ cafeteria at school with Rogue, I thought I was looking at something _unbelievable_!" He admitted. "You have been _one hell_ of a challenge for me! Your temper, your attitude, _everything_! But, you've been the most _hottest_ girl I've ever laid my eyes on!"

            Elizabeth looked up at him. "And, even without this stupid mark, you're _still_ the hottest person I've laid my eyes on." He continued, and then sobered, staring at her, "I'm really sorry, Elizabeth, for everything I've caused. What do I have to do to make it up to you? _Anything_, I'll do. Even if it's eating the mud under my feet, I'll do it if you ask that of me. Why do you think we came to this stupid camp anyway? When I found out you were coming here too, I hurried up and jumped on that idea! I only wanted to be close to you, Elizabeth, that's all!" He apologized.

            Elizabeth stared at him, her face sobering. "How can I trust you, Pietro?" She sighed, "I mean, how do I know that you're not going to be scrounging around on your dad's every word? Those people in that cave, and at the institute; they're my _family_!" She snapped.

            Pietro looked down at the ground, and knelt down in front of her. He scooped up a pile of mud in his hand, and stood up. "Just tell me and I'll do it." He sighed.

Elizabeth looked at his hand, and then up at him. He put the mud towards his mouth, "I'm waitin' for your queue, Betts."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and pushed his hand down. He looked at her, "I'm sorry. For _everything_."

Elizabeth sighed, "Is that it? Are there any _other_ secrets I need to know about? Because if there is, you better tell me now." She told him.

Pietro shook his head, "Nothing else. Well," He shrugged, "I like to sing in the shower, but that's about it."

Elizabeth stared at him. "You're scum." She told him.

Pietro nodded, "I'm scum." He repeated.

"You're worse than the scurvy on the dirtiest gums that any dentist has ever seen." She said.

"I'm the hair that grows on _Toad's _nuts!" He told her.

Elizabeth lifted her lip in disgust. He grinned at her, letting out a laugh. He then sobered, "So are we okay?" He asked.

She shrugged, and wiped her wet black hair out of her face, "We will be."

            Pietro dropped the mud onto the ground, and smiled. He was going to hug her, but they flinched, as they heard a loud rumble of thunder. "We better get back, Betsy. It looks like the storm's getting worse." He uneasily said.

            They looked up, as a bolt of lightning struck the tree above them. "Oh shit!" Pietro gasped.

            A large tree branch came tumbling down towards them. Pietro grabbed Elizabeth, and rushed away from the branch. "Come on, let's go!" Pietro said.

            Elizabeth nodded, "Alright. Let's go." She sighed.

            The two ran back up the trail towards the cave.

*~*~*~*

            "Say, what are we gonna do if the rain doesn't let up?" Rogue asked curiously, as they all stared at the mouth of the cave.

            "Oh I know. We're about three miles away from the camp! There's no blankets in here!" Kitty said.

            They saw two figures walking towards the mouth of the cave. "You guys okay?" Scott asked, as a soaked Pietro and Elizabeth walked into the cave.

            Elizabeth sighed, and nodded, "Yeah, we're fine."

            Jean rushed towards them, handing them two sweatshirts offered by Gambit and Bobby. "Here, change your shirts at least and put these on. Go sit in front of the fire before you two get sick." Jean said, handing them the sweatshirts.

            The two took the shirts, and walked towards the darkness further in the cave. "Well, good to see that you two made up!" Amanda smiled, as Kurt wrapped his arm around her.

            "Betsy could never stay mad at me; she worships the quicksand I walk on!" Pietro grinned.

            Elizabeth sighed, rolling her eyes, "You wish."

            "So, what do we do now?" Evan asked.

            "Just wait, I guess. I just hope we don't get in a butt load of trouble for this." Scott sighed.

            "If they say anything, I'm going to _so_ slap them upside their heads! They should have listened to that _damn_ news report!" Tabitha hissed.

            Elizabeth and Pietro walked towards the fire in the middle of the cave, and sat down. They placed their wet shirts in front of the fire to dry. Elizabeth bent her knees up towards her chest, and wrapped her arms around her knees. Pietro looked at her, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him. They placed their foreheads together, "Sorry, Betsy." He whispered to her.

            Elizabeth nodded, accepting his apology. "Well, shall we continue playing our game?" Amanda smiled, trying to lighten up the mood.

            "Ask me something!" Toad smiled, raising his hand.

            "Okay!" Amanda smiled at him.


	21. Someone's Sick?

**_Someone Gets Sick?_**

         The fire had been extinguished, leaving only a trail of smoke. The occupants in the cave slept around what _was_ the fire. John opened his eyes, and shot up, "Oh _man_! Wake up!" He yelled.

         Everyone around him opened their eyes. "Oh my _god_! It's nine o' clock!" Jean panicked, looking at her watch, as she shot up.

         Everyone hustled, grabbing their belongings. "Stupid asses didn't even _bother_ looking for us?!" Ray hissed, as he swung his backpack over his shoulders.

         "We gotta run! Let's hurry up!" Rogue panicked.

         They all rushed out of the cave, noticing the storm had extinguished.

*~*~*~*

         "Oh _there_ you guys are!" They heard, as they all ran towards the camp.

         Hubert walked towards them, crossing his arms, "Where _were_ you?" He asked, suspiciously.

         "Where were _you_?!" Scott growled.

         "We looked and looked _all_ over for you guys! We just got back here, so we thought you were all here!" Hubert smiled.

         The group looked at each other confused. "Wait, you didn't _care_ that there was a _storm_ going on? What are you, _stupid_?!" Tabitha snapped.

         The girls and boys of the group split, to go to their own cabins. "Well, just to let you guys know, Friday we're holding our last night's dance. So, just to let you know." Hubert told them both.

         "Piss off!" Brian snapped, as he followed his group.

         "Really, guys, we tried looking for you!" Hubert told them.

         Jean turned and looked at him, "I have a _strong_ intuition that you're lying. So, just _save it_!" Jean snapped. "You'll probably be hearing it from Charles Xavier, who _happens_ to endorse this stupid camp!" Jean finished, as she turned to follow her cabin mates back to their cabin.

*~*~*~*

         Rogue slipped on her black sweatshirt, and combed her gloved hand through her hair. She turned, and saw Elizabeth still asleep in her bunk bed, "Betsy, wake up hun." She said, lightly shaking her awake.

         Elizabeth opened her eyes, and rubbed her face into her pillow, "I feel like _utter_ crap!" Elizabeth groaned.

         Jean raised her eyebrow suspiciously, and walked towards Elizabeth's bed. "You sound _so_ stuffed up. Look at me, Betts." Jean said, as she stepped up on the ladder towards Elizabeth.

         Elizabeth pulled her head up, and Jean placed her hand to her cheeks. "You're _burning_ up!" Jean gasped.

         Elizabeth sniffled. "Oh man, and tomorrow's the dance!" Rogue sighed.

         "Why don't I go to the cafeteria and bring you back some soup, Betsy?" Amanda offered.

         Elizabeth only covered herself with her comforter. Rogue looked at the window, towards the outside. "Man, it still even _looks_ like crap outside!" She snapped, placing her hands to her hips.

         Jean looked at the window, seeing the overcast gray skies. "Ugh." Kitty groaned, as she slammed her head into her pillow.

         "I just want to sleep." Elizabeth groaned, burying her face into her pillow.

         "Okay, but we'll be back to check on ya." Wanda said, opening the door.

         The girls walked out, leaving Elizabeth alone in the cabin.

*~*~*~*

         "Say, where's Betsy?" Brian asked Rogue curiously.

         "She's sick. She's back in the cabin sleeping." Amanda answered, as she poured the spoonful of soup into the Styrofoam bowl.

         "What's wrong with her?" Pietro asked, concerned.

         "She's got a fever, she's stuffed up; I think she's come down with the flu when you two decided to go singing in the rain!" Amanda smiled, as she placed the plastic lid onto the bowl.

         Pietro grabbed the bowl from Amanda's hands, "I'll take that to her." He smiled.

         He grabbed the plastic spoon from the buffet of the cafeteria, and rushed out. "What a _dork_!" Rogue smiled, as she piled her plate with food.

*~*~*~*

         Pietro knocked on the door. He didn't hear an answer, and he carefully opened the door, peeking in. "Betsy?" He lightly called.

         He looked towards her bunk bed, and saw her back turned to him, sleeping. He walked in, and closed the door behind him. He placed the soup bowl on the dresser at the end of the bunk bed Elizabeth slept on. She quickly turned to him, "Oh! I didn't hear you come in." She sleepily said.

         "Man, the girls were right, you _do_ sound like crap!" He smirked.

         Elizabeth sat up, and combed her hands through her long hair. He handed her the soup bowl and plastic spoon, and jumped up onto her bed, sitting on the edge. "You okay?" He asked.

         Elizabeth shrugged, as she took off the plastic lid of the foam bowl. She looked up at him, noticing him staring at her, "What?" She asked, raising her eyebrow suspiciously.

         "Well, are we still going to the dance together? I mean, if you're sick, you should rest you know." He said.

         Elizabeth sighed, "I don't think I should really go. Besides, you've got a _ton_ of invitations already from other girls in the camp; go with one of them." She told him, before taking a sip of her soup.

         Pietro shook his head, "Nah, I don't wanna go with any of them." He smirked at her.

         Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and then looked at the door as it opened, "Betsy, I brought you a cup of tea, too." Amanda said, as she walked into the cabin.

         She looked up, and saw Elizabeth and Pietro sitting on the bed. "Oh, sorry." She apologized.

         "No, Manda, come in luv." Elizabeth smiled.

         Amanda smiled, and walked into the cabin. She walked towards Elizabeth's bunk, and handed her the plastic cup of tea. "I-I'll be outside." She stuttered.

         Pietro raised an eyebrow at her. "Alright luv." Elizabeth smiled at Amanda.

         Amanda nervously looked at them, and hurriedly left the cabin. Pietro then looked at Elizabeth, "Pietro, really. Just go with someone else, don't miss the dance on account of me, alright?" She told him.

         Pietro sighed, "You sure?"

         Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him, "Yes! Just _go_!" She snapped.

         Pietro flinched, "Okay, okay." He smiled.

         He hopped down onto the floor, and walked towards the door, "Just call me _telepathically_ if you need anything." He smiled, as he opened the door.

         Elizabeth smiled at him, "Okay."

         He left the cabin.

*~*~*~*

         "Man, I feel bad. Betsy's sick, and we're trying to sit here and have fun without her." Rogue sighed.

         "Someone should go check up on her." Tabitha suggested.

         "I'll go." Toad offered.

         "Try to get her up and out of bed while you're at it." Brian said, as Toad hopped towards the cabin.

         "Okay."

*~*~*~*

         Toad looked into the cabin as he opened the door. He saw Elizabeth sitting up, blowing her nose into a tissue. She wiped her nose, and placed the used tissue into the plastic bag. "Hi Toad!" She smiled, as she sniffled.

         "Hey Betts." He smiled, as he walked into the cabin.

         "You going to the dance?" She asked him.

         Toad closed the door behind him, and hopped towards her bunk, "Nah. No one's asked me." He sighed, as he sat on the edge of her bed.

         Elizabeth looked at him, "No one's _asked_ you? Are you serious?" She gasped.

         Toad shrugged, "I ain't the best of looking guys, you know." He sighed.

         Elizabeth sobered, "What about Wanda?"

         Toad sighed, and looked at his folded hands in his lap, "Nah, she's going with _John_!" He hissed. He sighed again, and looked at her, "Look, I never got the chance to thank you for what you did. You know, with stickin' up for me and all."

         Elizabeth smiled at him, and lightly shoved him, "Don't worry about it. You _are_ a nice guy, Toad." She smiled.

         Toad smiled at her, "Anyway. I was sent here to get you out of bed."

         Elizabeth shook her head, "No thanks. I think rest and tea is the best thing for me right now." She sighed.

         "You mean, you're not going to the dance tomorrow night?" He asked, shocked.

         Elizabeth shook her head again, "No. So I told Pietro to go with one of the girls that asked him already." She answered him. She sighed, looking at her hands in her lap.

         Toad shrugged, "That makes two of us." He said, sensing her sadness.

         Elizabeth looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Why don't you just go, Toad? Who knows, maybe you'll find someone at the dance for you." She smiled.

         Toad rolled his eyes, "You _kiddin'_ me? Nobody wants to even come _near_ me!" 

         Elizabeth raised her eyebrow even higher, "Toad, I'm near you. You're not that bad." She smirked. They sat in silence for a few moments, "Toad, why don't you go ahead and go outside and have some fun. I'll be fine." She smiled.

         Toad looked at her, "Thanks for everything you've done for me Betsy. Really." He smiled.

         Elizabeth nodded at him, accepting his thanks. He smiled again, and hopped off of the bed, and out of the cabin. Elizabeth then let out a sneeze as he left.

*~*~*~*

         Wanda looked up, as Toad hopped towards her and the group. "Where's Betsy? I thought she was coming out." Brian asked, confused.

         "What'd you mistaken her for my lingerie and stuff her down your pants?" Wanda joked, raising her eyebrows suspiciously.

         Toad stood, and stared at her, "No, _snookums_!" He then looked at Brian, "She ain't comin out. She wants to stay in the cabin."


	22. Toad To The Rescue!

**_Toad To The Rescue!!_**

            "Alright guys, hustle it up, let's go!" Scott told his cabin mates, as they all grabbed their jackets to head out to the dance.

            Toad grabbed onto the video game system and the two controls. "Toad, aren't you coming?" Peter asked him.

            Toad shook his head, "Nah, I'm gonna go over to keep Betsy company. I feel really bad that she's sick, yo." 

            "Just don't _try_ anything!" Pietro warned him.

            Toad stared at him, "What kind of _idiot_ do you take me for, Pietro?!" 

            The boys looked at him, "Well, thanks for keeping her company Toad. She'll really appreciate it." Brian smiled at him.

            Toad looked at his cabin mates as they left. "Bye!" He waved sarcastically.

*~*~*~*

            "Bye Betsy! You sure you gonna be okay?" Wanda asked, as she grabbed onto her red velvet trench coat.

            Elizabeth wiped her nose with a tissue, and sniffled, "Yes! Just get out of here!" She smiled, through her stuffed up voice.

            Jean gave her a cup filled with Nyquil. "Drink this. You'll be able to get some rest so we can go home tomorrow." She told her.

            Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and took the small plastic cup. She gulped it down. She then gave the cup back to Jean, and Jean threw it in the trash. "Okay, we're gonna go now." Rogue told her.

            Elizabeth waved to them, "Bye!"

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth and Toad sat in front of the television, playing their video game. Elizabeth had her blanket wrapped around her. "Aw! You beat me!" Elizabeth playfully snapped.

            Toad laughed, as he put down his controller. "Like I said, no one will ever be able to beat Quick wart at this game!" He smiled.

            Elizabeth grinned, as she covered herself up more. "Thanks for keeping me company Toad. You _are_ a gentleman!" She smiled.

            Toad shrugged, "Hey, it's the least I can do to thank you for sticking up for me like that." He smiled. "But how about I go to the cafeteria, and grab some soup for ya, and get some munchies. I'm gettin' pretty hungry, _babycakes_!" He grinned.

            Elizabeth lifted her lip, "Okay, just _please_ don't refer to me as one of your pet names for girls!" She slightly laughed.

            Toad shrugged, "Alright then, yo." He stood up, and walked towards the door, opening it. He turned to her, pointing, "I'll be _back_!" He mocked.

            Elizabeth shook her head, and smiled. He then left her in the cabin alone. Elizabeth shook her head, beginning to feel drowsy from the medicine Jean had given her.

*~*~*~*

            Toad opened the pantry, and looked in, "Hmm. Soup, Tea, _chips_!" He grinned.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth walked towards her bunk bed, but stopped, as she heard a noise from outside the cabin. She raised her eyebrow curiously, and walked towards the cabin door. She opened it, and looked out, "Toad?" She called.

            She shrugged, and turned to close the door, but suddenly it was pushed in, knocking her onto the ground. She looked up, and saw five figures standing above her. "_Duncan_?! What the bloody hell do you want?!" She hissed.

            Duncan stood in front of his 'buddies', and stared down at her. "Like I said, _watch your back bitch_!" He growled.

            He grabbed onto her, and pulled her to her feet, "Let's see how well you fight without your _mutie friends_ around!" He snapped, as he threw her to his friends.

            His friends dragged her outside, with him closing the door behind them. "Let's take the _mutie_ to the lake, and see how well she swims!" Duncan told his friends.

*~*~*~*

            Toad walked into the cabin, and looked around, with the food in his arms. "Betsy?" He curiously asked, seeing the cabin empty.

            He looked down, and noticed her blanket on the floor. He heard a slight scream from outside. He turned and rushed out of the cabin. He gasped, as he saw silhouettes moving around each other frantically near the docks. He saw one with long hair, "Betsy!" He gasped.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth grabbed onto David's arm that was wrapped around her neck from behind her. She tossed him over her shoulder. "Bring it on, _Duncan_! I don't need to use my powers to handle _pricks_ like you!" She hissed, as she clenched her fists.

            Kenny laughed, and attempted to go for her, but his wrist was wrapped with Toad's tongue, and he was thrown back. "Leave her alone, dicks!" They heard.

            Elizabeth slightly smiled, as she saw Toad crouching in the shadows. "Get him!" Duncan hissed.

            David got up, and ran towards Toad, but stopped, as Toad shot his slime in his face. "Toad, please! Get out of here! I'll handle them!" Elizabeth snapped at him.

            "Are you _nuts_?" Toad snapped back at her.

            Suddenly, Kenny punched Toad forward. "You _punk_ ass bitch!" Kenny snapped.

            Elizabeth backed up, as two of Duncan's friends walked towards her. "Time for _payback_!" One snapped.

            They jumped towards her, and she ducked, rushing between them. They landed on the ground, and looked at her. "Leave me _alone_!" She yelled.

            Elizabeth shook her head, as she felt the drowsiness hit her. She closed her eyes, sending a telepathic message.

*~*~*~*

            Brian danced with Tabitha in the auditorium. He smiled as he grabbed onto her, dancing with her. "You're looking hot, luv!" He smiled at her.

            Tabitha shrugged, "I thought this outfit would get to ya!" She smiled up at him.

            Brian suddenly pulled away from her, and winced, as he heard Elizabeth's voice screaming in his head, "Brian! Come to the lake! Hurry!"

            "Brian? What's wrong?" Tabitha asked with confusion.

            Brian suddenly opened his eyes, "We have to get to the lake! Betsy's in trouble!" He snapped.

            "Guys! Hurry! Let's go!" Tabitha snapped, as she followed Brian out of the cabin.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth rushed to Toad, as she saw him knocked onto the ground. She placed her hands on his shoulders, helping him sit up, "You okay?" She asked.

            Toad groaned, and put his hand to the back of his neck, "Man. Getting hit like that hurts, yo!" He groaned.

            Elizabeth looked up, and was grabbed by her hair from behind. "Hey!" She yelled out.

            David grabbed onto her hair, while Duncan and his three other friends grabbed onto her arms and legs. "Take her to the lake!" Duncan snapped.

            Toad jumped on the back of David, and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly, "Let her go!" Toad growled.

            "Ow! Ow! My hair!" Elizabeth growled.

            The attackers stopped, and Duncan punched Toad's face, to get him off of David's back. Toad let go at the impact, and fell to the ground. Elizabeth's mark began to light, as she used her telekinesis to pry the fingers from her. "What's going on?" Kenny gasped, as his fingers were pulled from Elizabeth by the force.

            Suddenly, Elizabeth was dropped onto her back on the mud. "Ow!" She cried out.

            She stood up to her feet, and pointed her hands towards her five attackers. She used her telekinesis to pull them up into the air, "You want to _attack_ mutants?! Here's what you'll have to _deal_ with!" She growled.

            Her mark glowed as she used her telekinesis towards them. She threw her hands towards the courtyard behind her, her attackers following the gestures of her hands. They were thrown onto the ground. Elizabeth let them go, and she clenched her fists at her sides, "I _said_! Leave us alone!" She hissed.

            "You're _really_ in for it now!" David growled at her.

            Elizabeth rushed to Toad, and helped him up. "You alright?" She asked him.

            "Ahem!" They heard from behind them.

            Elizabeth and Toad looked up, and smiled. Duncan and his friends turned around, seeing figures standing behind them, "Alright! Time for a _brawl_!" Duncan growled.


	23. The End? Maybe Not

**_The End? Maybe Not...._**

            "UHMPH!"

            Brian speared Duncan to the mud. He looked down at him, and pulled Duncan to his feet by his shirt. "Don't _mess_ with my sister, _Duncan_!" Brian growled, as he pulled Duncan towards him.

            He then swung him up into the air, and slammed him down onto his back. Tabitha squatted to the ground, grinning, and she blew into her balled fist. A light could be seen from her fingers, as she formed a marble sized kinetic bomb. Kenny rushed towards her. She flicked the ball at him, while holding her middle finger up at him. The ball hit Kenny's chest, and he flew back from the impact of the blow.

            John took out his lighter, and flicked the flint. He took his other hand, and caused the fire to flow into his palm. He put his lighter back into his pocket, and cupped his hands together. David stared at him, and grabbed a large rock. "You wanna play?" John grinned at him.

            John released his hands, and let the fire flow towards the ground between him and David. David stared at the fire, slowly dropping his hand that held the rock to his side. John grinned, and clapped his hands together, and moved them upwards. The fire followed his movements, forming into a lion. David ran screaming towards the cabins, and John laughed maniacally, moving the fire figured lion towards him. 

            Wanda rushed to Elizabeth and Toad, "Are you two alright?" She asked them worriedly.

            "We're fine." Elizabeth said, as she and Toad stood.

            Elizabeth felt lightheaded and dizzy, as she stood. She grabbed onto her head, and Wanda hurriedly grabbed onto her to help her stand. They looked up, as they saw another of Duncan's friends, Steven, running towards them. Wanda let go of Elizabeth, while Toad held onto her to help her stand. Wanda turned to Steven, and looked at the water on the side of the dock that they stood on, and moved her hands towards the water. The water waved up, and she gestured her hand for the water to pour onto Steven. The water did as her motions told, causing Steven to fly into the lake. She looked at him, as he swam towards the shore. She waved her hands in a circular motion, causing the water around Steven to form into a water funnel cloud. He screamed as he was twisted up into the air by the spinning water. Wanda then threw her hands towards the shore, causing him to fly with the motions of her hands. He landed on one of the wooden tables with a thud.

            Brian let go of Duncan, and leaned towards him. Both boys were panting from their fight. Brian pointed towards his chin, "Come on, Duncan! Hit me!" Brian persisted.

            Duncan punched Brian's face, yet Brian's invulnerability with his X Gene came to play, causing the hit not to faze him. Brian quickly punched Duncan in the face, and speared him again, smashing towards a tree. Duncan cried out, as he hit against the tree from Brian's spear. Brian grabbed onto him, and threw him towards another wooden table. Duncan broke through it, landing onto the debris on the ground underneath him.

            David backed up against a cabin wall, as the lion came closer towards him. Sweat poured down his face from both the heat and fear. "Ready to give up, mate?" John snapped, as he stood on the side of the large fire figure.

            "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" David cried out.

            John waved his hand towards the lion, causing it to extinguish. He then looked at David, "Don't mess with _mutants_, got it?!" He hissed.

            David frantically nodded. John grinned, "Good."

            He then turned to walk away, but David jumped to his feet, attempting to attack him from behind. Suddenly, David was pushed back. John swung around, seeing Pietro staring at David as he landed on the ground. "What took you so long?!" John snapped at Pietro.

            "Sorry, had to tell my date that I had more important things to take care of." Pietro shrugged, grinning.

            David stood, and attempted to rush at Pietro, but an unseen force threw him back. He slammed his back into another cabin wall, and was held up against the cabin. Pietro and John turned, seeing Jean's hands pointed at David. "What's going on?" Jean said, holding David against the cabin wall.

            They looked towards the docks, and saw Brian holding Duncan against a tree, with his hand wrapped around Duncan's throat. "Scott!" Jean called.

            "On it!" Scott said, as he rushed towards Brian.

            The last standing of Duncan's friends, Terry, ran towards Brian to hit him on the back of the head. Elizabeth looked up, and pointed her hand towards him, using her telekinesis. She put him to a stop, and lifted him up into the air. She strained through her drowsiness, and threw him into a table. Scott ran behind Brian, and grabbed onto his arm, that held Duncan up against the tree. "Brian! Stop!" Scott yelled, grabbing onto his hand.

            Brian dropped Duncan to the ground, and threw him one last kick to the stomach. Scott pulled Brian back. "Stop it!" Scott yelled.

            Brian turned to him, and pushed him. "Get off me!" Brian yelled.

            Scott stared at him, "Look! It's done! You gave them a good beating, okay?!" Scott snapped, trying to bring him to reality.

            "That's the least I want to do to this asshole, Scott!" Brian growled.

            "Enough!" They heard.

            They turned, and saw the head counselor walking towards them. Pietro rushed to Elizabeth, Toad, and Wanda. He looked at Elizabeth, "Are you okay?"

            Elizabeth pushed his hand away, as he lifted it towards her face. "Yes! I'm fine!" She snapped.

            "What is going on?!" The head counselor asked.

            Duncan rolled on the ground, holding onto his stomach, moaning out of pain from the blows he had suffered from Brian. "I want to see _all_ of you in my office, _now_!" The counselor snapped.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth and Brian walked out of the office, and slammed the door behind them. "Well?" Rogue asked, as she crossed her arms impatiently.

            Elizabeth looked up at her, and shrugged, "Nothing big. Since we're going home tomorrow, Brian and I are banned from the camp." She sighed.

            "Who cares?! It's not like any of us wanna come back to this stupid place anyway." Pietro snapped, as he threw his hand down.

            Rogue's mouth dropped, "Oh no! No, no, no!" She hissed, and she walked into the office.

            Rogue slammed the door behind her as she marched into the office. The head counselor looked up at her from her desk, "Now, I have something to say to you first; _blow it out your ass_!" Rogue growled. The counselor's eyes widened with shock, and Rogue continued, "We didn't start _any_ of this between those jerks outside! Since this camp was totally retarded first, it's not like we _all_ want to come back in the first place! But, don't you _dare_ persecute Betsy and Brian for this whole thing! Duncan and his _boyfriends_ decided to start this!" Rogue hissed.

            "Miss, I suggest you leave my office right now." Ingrid, the head camp counselor threatened.

            "Or what?" Rogue snapped, "Besides; if I remember correctly, Charles Xavier _pays_ your paychecks for this place, _doesn't_ he?!" 

            Ingrid stood up, and walked towards Rogue, "Are you _threatening _me?!"

            Rogue placed her hands on her hips, "No, I'm not _threatening_ you. I'm simply putting in an incentive. You ban those _jerks_, and leave us mutants _out_ of this, and I'll make sure Xavier keeps your paychecks rollin'. Otherwise, you ban the mutants, we put your ass on the streets!" Rogue told her.

            Ingrid sighed, staring at her. She gestured towards the door, "Tell your friends to come in then." She finally said.

            Rogue smiled, "Good."

            She turned and opened the door, seeing her group standing outside. "Betsy, Brian, come in." She said.

            Everyone came in. Both groups; the boys and girls, including Taryn and Amanda. They piled into the office, and stared at Ingrid. Ingrid moved back towards her desk, staring at the large group inside of her office. Silence fell over the office for a few moments. Finally, Ingrid cleared her throat, "Look. Uhm, I'll go ahead and let you return next summer. Just, don't fight or pull any more pranks. It's for the safety of the other camp goers here, okay?" Ingrid uneasily said.

            "Whatever." Tabitha snapped, rolling her eyes.

            The two groups turned and walked out of the office. "Good _god_, I can't wait to go home." Scott sighed.

            Gambit threw his arm around Rogue, and smiled at her, "What'd you _say_ to her, chere?" He smiled at her.

            Rogue shrugged, as the others turned to look at her, "I just told her the truth. If she leaves us out of this, 'cause it _wasn't_ our fault in the first place, and just ban Duncan and his _lovers_, then we'll make sure Xavier keeps the pay rollin'. I played it her way." She smiled.

            Elizabeth shook her head, smiling. "You are _something_ else, Rogue." She grinned at her best friend.

            She then turned to Toad, "Thanks, Toad. For everything." She smiled.

            Toad threw his hand down, modestly, "Oh, sweetums, you don't need to thank me. I didn't do any—", He stopped, as he felt Elizabeth kiss his cheek. His eyes widened with shock, as he rubbed the side of his face that she kissed. He then looked up at her, and smiled, "Well, yeah, I guess I _am_ the man."

            "Well, should we go pack up our stuff?" Scott asked.

            "Yeah, let's go. I just wanna sleep and hurry up, wake up, and get the hell outta here!" Lance snapped, as he threw his arm over Kitty's shoulder.

            Kitty smiled up at him, and placed her hand on his chest. "So, what does this whole experience make us?" Toad asked everyone.

            The group stared at each other in silence. "I actually had a blast here." Taryn smiled.

            "Yeah, so did I." Amanda agreed.

            "Well, since you _brotherhood_ are on your own basically, and John and Pietro, you guys are heading under Magneto, it's up to you." Scott said, holding out his hand to Pietro.

            "Look, just as long as you don't mess with us, we won't mess with you." Pietro said, holding up his hands.

            Scott stared at him, continuing to hold out his hand. Pietro looked at Scott's hand, and then up at him. He shook his head, smiling, "But I can't control the future, shades." Pietro grinned.

            Scott shrugged, and slightly smiled, "I guess that's the best I'll get out of you." He smirked.

            "Let's just go pack up our stuff, okay?" Bobby suggested.

            Everyone parted, walking towards the cabins. Elizabeth stayed behind, and began breathing in a sneeze. She heard the door of the office open behind her, and she quickly turned, sneezing on Ingrid. Ingrid flinched back in disgust. "Oh, sorry!" Elizabeth smiled as she sniffled. She then grabbed Ingrid's shirt, and blew her nose into the material. She placed it back against Ingrid, after she wiped her nose clean, "Thanks!" She smiled up at her.

            Elizabeth saw that Ingrid stared at her in utter disgust, and Elizabeth turned, and ran back towards the girls, following them towards the cabin. "Hey, wait for me!" She called.

AN- Okay, Okay, I know, weird ending, right? I'm writing this as a formal apology to all of you. I seriously started getting BRAIN DEAD when I was trying to come up with stuff to continue with this story after chapter 15!!! Then, I started watching Evo episodes that I have, trying to get SOME sort of inspiration for my little AU Story, but I then saw Toad, felt SOOO bad for him, that I just couldn't resist on writing stuff on being nice to him...plus, along with my little Pietro phase, I couldn't help with that either.. Now, I also welcome you all to lynch me and throw food at me for how bad you hate this story now...but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, that SO wouldn't be fair! So, of course, I made Duncan look like the jerk....got a good beating, didn't he? Anyway, I've also been thinking of a story so much lately, to continue with the AU Friendship developed from this story, that I ALMOST stopped writing this one. So, I'm gonna start working on this new one, it's gonna be humorous, kinda like a Will and Grace EVO style....but a 'straight' Will and Grace....however, it's nothing against anything, well, read the AN in that one, and I'll explain...but really, I'm also trying to work on some fluff between Wanda/John, as well as fluff with Romy and Lancitty....I'm so sorry guys....If I could, I would eat some mud, but unfortunately, I live in California, where it's 90 degrees outside, so there's really no mud around to eat....But, instead, I'll try writing a good story for ya'all.....i seriously am so grateful for you guys *all of you* for reviewing this story and sticking to it...I LOVE YOU ALL! SO MUCH! REALLY! I DO!!


End file.
